EL COMBATE DE CROMLEECH
by Cristine-mary
Summary: Holaaaa! Capítulos 6, 7 y 8 up! Una nueva chica llega desde otro colegio para volver loco a Harry, Ron y Hermione siendo novios, quien lo diría..., esto y mucho más en estos tres capítulos..., mandad reviews please!
1. Regreso a Hogwarts

_Wenassss! Somos Cristine y Mery. Hemos escrito nuestra versión a partir del quinto curso de los personajes de Harry Potter. Los personajes que pertenecen a la saga de la escritora JK Rowling, no son nuestros, pero todos los demás sí son de nuestra invención :D. Y no se crean que es igual que el quinto, que esto tiene mucha emoción y transcendental! Porfas, lean y manden reviews! Aquí les dejamos con el primer capítulo:_

1- REGRESO A HOGWARTS

Como situación fuera de lo normal, era un día nublado en Privet drive en pleno Agosto.

Hacía dos días que habían puesto una cabina telefónica en la esquina del número cuatro donde vivían los Drusley y Harry Potter, famoso por derrotar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Para Harry aquella cabina era una papeleta más para poder llegar a llamar a sus amigos alguna vez en su vida, al menos a Hermione quien era hija de muggles, pero a su tía Petunia no le resultaba beneficiosa ya que con ella, no podía observar bien lo que hacían sus vecinos y no soportaba no enterarse de todo. A Harry se le había pasado por la cabeza pedirles dinero a sus tíos, incluso la opción de "tomar prestado" algo de dinero de Dudley pero se contuvo. Así que en una de las ocasiones en que se había quedado con Arabella Figg, la mujer pensó que como los únicos gastos que tenía eran los de sus gatos, le podría dar algo de dinero a Harry.

Antes de comer, tía Petunia mandó a Harry a que comprase el pan. Harry se vistió y fue a la tienda, y a la vuelta de la panadería se acercó a la cabina.

Marcó el número de teléfono que la chica le había dado en una ocasión y espero a que alguien lo cogiese. Fue la propia Hermione la que contestó.

-Hola-saludó la chica.

-No te lo vas a creer.-dijo Harry emocionado de estar hablando con su amiga-

¡Han puesto una cabina telefónica justo delante de la casa de los Dursley y el dinero me lo dio Arabbella Fig!

-Mucho mejor así-dijo Hermione muy contenta- Al menos podemos hablar ¿como te van las vacaciones?-le preguntó ella.

-Como siempre ¿y tú? ¿Has recibido alguna carta de Ron?

-Sí, le contesté diciéndole que estaba muy aburrida en mi casa, pero lo cierto es que no he estado en casa porque he ido a la casa de Krum.

-¿Has estado en casa de Krum?-dijo Harry sin darse cuenta de lo bruscamente l lo había dicho.

Hermione permaneció unos momentos callada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, sus padres son muy simpáticos.

Harry intentó disculparse.

-Bueno ¿y que tal?

-Bien, aunque solo estuve dos días.

-Entonces ¿no se lo vas a decir a Ron?-preguntó Harry pensando en como se pondría el joven pelirrojo si lo supiese.

-No, yo no al menos y por favor no se lo digas tú-dijo Hermione poniéndose muy nerviosa.-

-Tranquila, esto... ¿te ha invitado Ron a su casa?

-Sí, me lo dijo la semana pasada.

-¿Vas a ir?-dijo Harry.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Tu también ¿no?

-Si no ocurre nada con los Dursley, sí.

Los dos rieron, ambos sabían como eran los tíos de Harry.

-Bueno Hermione te tengo que dejar que se me está acabando el dinero.

-No te preocupes, adiós

Los dos dejaron el teléfono.

Por la tarde Harry se decidió a preguntarle a su tío si podía irse a casa de su amigo.

Tío Vernon dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera pero que no trajera más a su casa a los raros de sus amigos y sus familiares.

Harry se preguntaba como llegaría a casa de los Weasley, pero sus dudas quedaron disipadas cuando Ron le dijo que su padre había vuelto a conectar su chimenea con la de ellos para una semana después a las diez de la mañana.

Justamente, era lo que su tío no quería, pero Harry sabía que ese día los tres irían a Lodres y que la chimenea no la habían cegado desde la vez anterior, así que se relajó.

No era tan difícil esta vez podía ir él directamente a la madriguera sin k fuesen los otros a buscarlo.

Mientras desayunaban al día siguiente tío Vernon mandó a Harry a por el correo.

Sin embargo Harry que empezaba a ponerse más firme ,para poder seguir aguantando los veranos en Privet Drive, argumentó que todavía no había terminado su trozo de bacon.

Harry vio como el bigote de su tío se erizaba, símbolo de la irritación de la persona que lo llevaba.

-Vas a ir, porque lo digo yo…-dijo Vernon, pero no parecía seguro y Harry sabía porque por lo que no desaprovechó la ocasión.

Se levantó de su silla y dijo dirigiéndose a coger el correo:

-Le diré a mi padrino que no consigo tener un desayuno completamente tranquilo.

Y riéndose cogió el correo.

-Había una para su tío y otra para él de Ron.

Harry subió a su dormitorio y la leyó. En ella Ron le daba ánimos diciendo que ya quedaba poco para no estar con los Dursley y le felicitaba por su cumpleaños. Harry abrió el paquete que también llevaba Hedwing y encontró los polvos flu y el regalo de su amigo: una pequeña maqueta de Harry jugando al quidditch. A Harry le gustó mucho el regalo más incluso que la radio muggle que Hermione le había regalado y por fin podría enterarse de las noticias, ya que sus tíos no le dejaban recibir el profeta.

Cuando llegó el día de regresar a la madriguera Harry aguardó impaciente a que los Dursley se fueran. Cuando por fin se fueron Harry cogi´su baúl y la jaula de haedwing y los introdujo en la chimenea, aunque con gran esfuerzo. Cogió los polvos flu que Ron le había enviado y se introdujo él también detró.

-A la madriguera.-dijo claramente.

Harry apareció en la chimenea de los Weasley.

Como pudo cogió el baúl y la jaula y los sacó de la chimenea.

Allí sentado en la mesa desayunando se encotraba Percy.

-Hola Harry.-dijo el pelirrojo.-Me alegro de verte.

Harry se limpió el hollín y le estrechó la mano.

-Los demás bajarán a desayunar dentro de unos instantes.

-Está bien.-dijo Harry.-Esperaré aquí.-dijo un poco incomodo ya que Percy ni se había levantado de su silla.

Oyó un alboroto, y unas risas. Ron y George se reían y se apoyaban en la escalera para aguantar la risa.

-¡Harry!-dijo Ron al verlo.-Que pronto has venido-dijo sonriendo y se acercó a él para saludarlo.

Había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero seguía igual de blanco y pecoso.

Fred con unas orejas que llegaban hasta el suelo, bajó con la cabeza bien alta para saludar a Harry. Lo que provocó más risas por parte de los otros dos.

-Fred, estaba provando un nuevo invento, pero parece ser que funciona al cotrario.-explicó Ron.

Harry rió, pero Percy parecía que trataba de aislar sus pensamientos de los de sus hermanos.

-Harry cariño, ¿qué tal el viaje?-se oyó la voz de la madre de Ron.

Después de desayunar, los tres Weasleys y Harry salieron al jardín y se tumbaron en el césped.

-¿Cuándo va venir Hermione?-preguntó Harry.

-Ya tendría que haber llegado-dijo Ron mirando el reloj.

En ese momento se oyó un ruido en la chimenea de la cocina y los cuatro se incorporaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Allí se encontraba Hermione, con todas sus cosas.

-Hola, siento el retraso.-dijo ella tosiendo por el humo.

-Creo que mi chimenea está estropeándose-dijo Ron sonriendo.

Hermione les sonrió también a todos.

Los gemelos se acercaron a Hermione.

-Llevaremos tus cosas.-dijo George.

Y entre él y Fred cogieron el baúl de Hermione y desaparecieron con un "plin".

-¿Han aprobado los exámenes de aparición?-preguntó Hermione emocionada.

-Sí, y no paran de aparecerse todo el rato.-dijo Percy de mal humor.

-Ya me gustaría a mí tener la edad.-dijo Harry.

En esos momentos Molly bajaba las escaleras y vio a Hermione.

-¡Qué alegría verte Hermione! Ron tenía muchísimas ganas de que vinieras.-dijo abrazándola.-Estaba desesperado.

Harry y Hermione se rieron, pero Ron miraba perplejo a su madre.

En ese momento oyeron un estallido proveniente de arriba.

-¡Fred, George! ¿Se puede saber que hacéis?-gritó la señora Weasley con un tono irritado.

-Nosotros nada.-dijo George que se encontraba junto a Fred detrás de Harry.

-Nada.-corroboró Fred.-Llevamos aquí veinte segundos.-dijo sonriendo.

-Si me permites mamá, me atrevería a decir que son Bill y Charlie que han vuelto del caldero chorreante.-dijo Percy levantándose.

-¿Bill y Charlie están aquí?-preguntó Harry.

-Sï, Charlie le está haciendo un favor al equipo de Inglaterra, haciendo una sustitución como buscador. Pero luego regresará a Rumanía y seguirá con los dragones.-explicó Ron.-Y Bill, bueno no sé muy bien lo qué hace aquí.

-Gracias Ron.-dijo Bill entrando en la cocina con la chaqueta chamuscada y sonriendo.-Buenos días Harry y para ti también Hermione.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?-dijo Fred emocionado mirando la quemadura de la chaqueta de Bill.

-Nada, que a Charlie a veces le gustan los jueguecitos de varita.-dijo Bill sonriendo a Charlie que acababa de entrar.

Charlie aparentemente estaba intacto pero no paraba de reir. Harry reconoció el hechizo que Bill le debía de haber hecho para que el otro no parara de reírse, lo había utilizado en segundo curso con Draco Malfoy, su enemigo en Hogwarts.

Aún riéndose Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron al dormitorio de ellos. Harry y Ron se sentaron en sus camas.

-¿Sabéis por qué me he retrasado un poco?-les dijo Hermione pillándolos por sorpresa.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-Mis padres me tuvo que dar una buena noticia inesperada. Voy a tener un hermano o una hermana.-dijo deteniéndose para mirar la reacción de los otros.

Los dos sonrieron.

-Pobrecillo.-dijo Ron riendo.-Si a mi me cuesta superar a mis hermanos ¿qué va a hacer él teniendo por hermana a la más lista del curso?

Harry y Hermione sonrieron, pero Hermione se ruborizó un poco.

-¿Has tenido noticias de Sirius, Harry?-preguntó Ron haciéndole sitio a Hermione para que se sentara, ya que las cosas de Harry estaban aún esparcidas por ambas camas.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora que va ha regresado quien-vosotros-ya-sabéis.-dijo Hermione con cautela.-Ahora que Snape sabe lo de Sirius, tu madre también Ron y…

Oyeron abrirse la puerta. Los tres se sobresaltaron. Era Molly.

-Le prometí a Dumbledore que os diría algo.-dijo ella. Tenía una expresión como de resignación a lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Contarnos qué?-inquirió Ron.

-¿He oído contar algo?-dijo Fred desde la puerta, junto a Ginny y George.

-Lárgate Fred.-dijo Ron bruscamente.-Tiene que decirnos algo.

-Lo cierto es…, que ellos también deben saberlo.-dijo Molly.

Hermione tenía el entrecejo fruncido pero Harry temblaba un poco. ¿Qué quería decirles la madre de Ron de Sirius? ¿Acaso lo habían capturado?

Los gemelos se sentaron a ambos lados de Harry. Y Ginny se quedó de pie junto a su madre.

-Veréis.-Molly pareció de repente fijarse en Harry.-Sirius está bien.-dijo mirando a Harry.

Harry intentó aparentar que no había pensado lo contrario pero sintió un gran alivio en su interior.

-Snape ha intentado persuadir a Dumbledore de que Sirius es culpable durante mucho tiempo.- Ron y Harry tenían una mirada desafiadora.-Pero finalmente vuestro director ha conseguido que Snape entre en razón. Somos muchas las personas que estamos en el bando de Dumbledore y que ya sabemos que Sirius es inocente. Por eso Dumbledore me ha pedido que os diga que alguna vez se presentará en el colegio.-dijo eso como si pensase que era una falta de protección para todos, incluso para Sirius.

Todos sonrieron inmediatamente.

-Pero.-dijo Molly.-El ministerio aún quiere pruebas de que quien-vosotros-ya-sabéis haya regresado de verdad.

-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione bruscamente.- ¿Fudge no ha creído ni a Harry ni a Dumbledore?

-Eso es.-dijo Molly.-Pero no tardará mucho en creerlo, porque todos los padres de vuestros compañeros creen a Dumbledore. O por lo menos la mayoría. Así que como el misterio no cree todavía ni en eso ni en la inocencia de Black, tenéis que seguir comportándoos como si no lo conocieseis. ¿De acuerdo?

Ron miró a su madre.

-Entonces seguimos igual pero con la diferencia de que lo podremos ver más a menudo y quizás con menos miedo de que lo atrapen.

Molly asintió.

Los demás se fueron de la habitación dejando a los otros tres.

-Bueno, ¿es una mejoría no?-dijo Hermione mirando con cierto miedo a Harry.

Pero Harry asintió y sonrió.

Harry y Ron también compartían la habitación con los gemelos. Por la mañana tres de ellos se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente, pero uno de ellos no. Fred que había desaparecido un rato de la habitación, entró sigilosamente en ella y… ¡PUM, PUM, PUM! Fred había golpeado una sartén al lado de ellos con un rodillo de cocina y gritó:

-¡Buenos días a todos!

Harry se incorporó bruscamente y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por el susto intentó ver lo que había pasado.

George se había caído de su litera encima de Ron, que había intentado levantarse tan deprisa que se cayó al suelo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entraron Ginny y Hermione bastante asustadas. Ninguna preguntó nada. Ambas vieron a Fred y a Harry sonriendo que eran los únicos que no se habían caído y a los otros dos en el suelo y lo comprendieron todo.

Ginny soltando algunas risitas ayudó a sus hermanos a levantarse.

En ese momento llegó Molly, que al parecer no había oído nada del ruido.

-Mamá, un poco de intimidad.-dijo George.

Molly rió pero miró a Fred.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces con la sartén y el rodillo?-dijo recelosa.

Fred sonrió tímidamente bajo la mirada amenazadora de su madre.

-Vaya, no sabéis lo persuasivos que pueden llegar a ser los utensilios de cocina.-dijo soltándolos sobre su cama como si aquellos quemasen.

Todos rieron incluida la señora Weasley, que les entregó las cartas de Hogwarts.

-Me pregunto quién será el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.- dijo George.

Bajaron a desayunar todos menos Harry y Ron que se quedaron para vestirse y Hermione que miraba fijamente al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le dijo Ron a la chica.

Hermione pareció volver de su ensimismamiento.

-Nada, nada.-dijo ella.

Ron miró a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

Pero Hermione dijo en voz alta de repente:

-¿Cómo Dumbledore no nos ha elegido a ninguno de nosotros como prefectos?

Harry y Ron asustados por la reacción de la chica, acababan de recordar que los prefectos se elegían en quinto curso.

-A lo mejor se han retrasado las cartas-apuntó Ron con una risita.-No es normal que no te hayan elegido a ti. Eres igual que Percy.

Hermione le dirigió una severa mirada y Ron optó por doblar sus calcetines.

Hermione más calmada se sentó en la cama de Fred.

-¿A quien creéis que le habrán dado el cargo? No hay ningún chico que se lo merezca más que Harry.

Ron dejó sus calcetines para mirar a Hermione.

-Gracias, por confiar en mí.-le dijo bruscamente.-Sé que Harry es el que más se lo merece pero, ¡tanta confianza en mí no por favor!

Hermione miró a Ron como evaluándolo y finalmente dijo:

-Ron, si a ti tampoco te han elegido.

-¡Ya! Pero no es motivo para que no quisiese serlo.

Harry y Hermione miraron a Ron como creyendo que habían cambiado a su amigo.

Ron enrojeció.

-Es una tontería, da igual. Solo quería al menos igualar a mis hermanos.

Harry y Hermione lo miraron sin saber que hacer para animarlo, pero para eso ya llegaron los gemelos que se pusieron a cantar a voz en grito la canción de Hogwarts.

Llegaron a la estación de King Cross sobre las once menos diez. Todo un récord porque normalmente les sobraba menos tiempo.

Estuvieron observando a los nuevos alumnos y recordaron su primer año. Harry no sabía nada sobre ese mundo ese año, y ahora estaba mucho más satisfecho porque tenía amigos y conocía algo más sobre sus padres, aunque también era verdad que había tenido que enfrentarse varias veces con el mismísimo lord Voldemort.

Subieron al tren y se asomaron por la ventanilla.

-Adiós chicos, llevad cuidado-dijo la señora Weasley.-por cierto Hermione dale la enhorabuena a tu madre, Charlie me lo ha contado.

Acto seguido Charlie se puso más colorado que un tomate y miró para otro lado como si no lo hubiera oído.

-Buscaron un compartimiento libre y se instalaron los tres junto con Ginny, ya que los gemelos se habían ido con su amigo Lee Jordan.

-No hemos visto a Malfoy.-dijo Hermione.

-¡Mira que si se le ha olvidado venir!-dijo Ron esperanzado.

Los otros rieron.

-Hermione, ¿Qué has hecho con Rita?-le preguntó Harry.

-Ya la solté

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Ron

-Lejos de mi casa…-dijo ella sin mucha convicción.

Estuvieron un rato callados, observando el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente a través de las ventanas del expreso de Hogwarts.

Harry vio que Ginny saludaba con la mano hacia los pasillos y dirigió la mirada hacia allí. Eran Neville y Parvati.

-¿Qué hacen estos dos juntos?-dijo Ron.

Y miró a Harry que se encogía de hombros y a Hermione que diferente de Harry estaba perpleja.

Parvati y Neville entraron.

-Hola.-dijo ella tímidamente.- ¿Va todo bien por aquí?

-¿Qué?-se extrañó Ron.

Pero Harry también se dio cuenta como Hermione de que Parvati y Neville llevaban insignias de prefectos en sus túnicas.

-¿Os han hecho prefectos?-preguntó Ginny sonriendo a Neville.

Ellos asintieron. Ron también puso la misma cara que Hermione. Pero a Harry sin embargo le parecía bien que fuese Neville. Al fin y al cabo era honrado.

Neville se sentó junto a Ginny.

-Mi abuela no se lo creía. Pensaba que Dumbledore se había equivocado.

Los demás se rieron, incluida Hermione.

-Me alegro por los dos.-dijo Hermione.

Ron miró perplejo a Hermione.

-Bueno, vamos Neville. Tenemos que pasar por todos los compartimientos.-le dijo Parvati.-Nos vemos en el banquete.

Y se marcharon los dos.

-¡Neville prefecto!-dijo Ron cuando los dos se hubieron alejado.

-¡Quién lo imaginaba!-dijo Harry aunque contento.

-Y tú Hermione…-le insinuó Ron.- ¿De verdad no has fingido?

Hermione se ofendió.

-¡Pues claro que no Ron. Parvati es una buena amiga y… y ¡Neville, se merece que algo le salga bien!

Ron no volvió a sacar el tema, pero cuando Hermione estaba más tranquila se tiró un buen rato picándola.

Llegaron a Hogwarts. Hacía una noche de menos calor y se estaba bastante mejor. Como todos los años se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor en el gran comedor para escuchar la selección de los nuevos alumnos y empezar el primer banquete de la temporada o como para Harry la primera comida buena de toda la temporada. Harry pensó en que Ginny, estaba muy cambiada. Tanto de aspecto como de personalidad. Se le veía un poco más tranquila, hablaba más con sus amigas. Como en casa de los Weasley no le había dado tiempo a fijarse en ella se dio cuenta de que había crecido bastante y ya no parecía la niña que lloraba porque ella no podía ir con sus hermanos. Estuvo observando a los demás Griffindor aunque por desgracia también vio en la mesa de Slytherin a su peor enemigo Draco Malfoy que como él mismo pudo observar ya no era tan poca cosa. Fred y George seguían con sus bromas aunque se avergonzaban menos al estar con Angelina, Alicia y Kathy, tres chicas de su mismo curso que jugaban como cazadoras en el equipo de quidditch en Griffindor.

Después miró a la mesa de Ravenclaw y vio a Cho Chang muy guapa como siempre que hablaba con Cedric. Y sintió otra vez desde que vio a Ron y Hermione una sensación muy diferente a cuando veía a Dudley por ejemplo.

Después de pensar todo esto se dio cuenta de que ya algunos niños empezaban a ser seleccionados. Durante ella vio a cinco nuevos alumnos Griffindor. Y a los de Slytherin que según le pareció a él a simple vista no parecían tan malas personas como Malfoy. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy había sido más arrogante incluso el primer día. Pronto empezaría el banquete. Dumbledore como siempre avisó a los de primer año que el bosque estaba totalmente prohibido para todos. Y miró a los gemelos Weasley y a Harry y Ron.

La cena era muy buena como todos los años, y Hermione parecía haberse olvidado un poco de los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Pero Ron no pudo evitar recalcárselo:

-Oye Hermione. Ya no te preocupan tanto los elfos ¿eh? Has pensado que vale más la pena una buena cena. No te lo reprocho.-dijo comiendo pollo.

Hermione lo miró, levantó una ceja y dijo:

-No lo hago por mí. Lo hago porque Dumbledore me lo pidió. Me dijo que los estaba asustando un poco y que…-Hermione miró a Dumbledore que estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores.-Y que si no estaban con nosotros estarían con quien-vosotros-ya-sabéis.

Harry se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Elfos domésticos con Voldemort?-dijo.

-Dumbledore dice que si no sirven a nadie podrían ayudarle a él, ya que lo único que quieren es trabajar.-dejó su tenedor en el plato.-Bobadas, no harían mal a nadie por tener un salario digno.

Cuando terminó el banquete se dirigieron a sus dormitorios. Y Ron le murmuró a Harry:

-Sigue enfadada por lo de Neville.

Harry no era de la misma opinión pero se limitó a sonreír.

A Harry le resultaba muy agradable estar de nuevo allí. Contemplando las vistas de su dormitorio, apoyado en el alféizar de su ventana a media noche.

-Ya te encuentras a gusto ¿eh?-le dijo Ron mientras se metía en la cama, contemplando la cara de felicidad de su amigo.

Harry sonrió.

Ron se quedó pensativo.

-Hermione me ha dicho que desde que Voldemort había regresado, te ha echado mucho de menos este verano.

Harry se giró hacia a su amigo:

-¿Por qué desde ese momento?

-Bueno, ya sabes Hermione se pone muy nerviosa ¡y cuando estuviste en la enfermería no pensaba ni en los estudios!

Harry miró al exterior y sonrió de estar con Ron y Hermione otra vez.

Por la mañana llegó el correo y Harry le pidió el periódico "El Profeta" a Hermione. En el decía:

_EXTRAÑOS SUCESOS_

_El ministerio de magia está investigando en extraños casos que están ocurriendo últimamente en un prado solitario que pertenece al señor Agapito Montesco. Asegura que le desaparecen ovejas constantemente y que algunas veces oye hablar a gente y cuando sale de su pequeña cabaña no hay nadie. Asegura también que su juicio está en perfecto estado y que como no se den prisa en tomar medidas pondrá una denuncia porque su terreno está siendo dañado. El ministerio afirma que todo lo que dice el seor Montesco es verdad, pero que no están seguros de quienes pueden ser los que están acabando con esas ovejas._

_Ayer mismo se reunieron el ministro de magia y el señor Agapito para decidir que medidas tomar. El señor Cornelius Fudge, persona que está encargada de este asombroso caso piensa que hay dos posibilidades:_

_1ª. Es que se trata de una banda juvenil que se dedica a este tipo de cosas._

_2ª. Se trata de el que no debe ser nombrado. Puede que esté recuperando sus fuerzas y se oculte en lugares como ese._

_Aunque no hay pruebas de que sea realmente la segunda opción y el ministro no desea alarmar innecesariamente, de momento se van a poner los dementores en la cabaña del señor Agapito, para averiguar de quien se trata, dándole un alojamiento en otro lugar a este señor y sus ovejas._

_Hay personas que tienen bastante influencia normalmente, que no están de acuerdo en usar a los dementores, porque piensan que podrían volver a serles fiel a su antiguo amo, pero su opinión no se ha tomado en cuenta._

_Les ha informado: Tom Stewar._

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Harry después de haberlo leído en voz alta.

-Está claro ¿no?-dijo Ron sin darle demasiada importancia-Debe de ser una gamberrada.

-O puede que haya sido Vol…, quien vosotros ya sabéis.-contestó una Hermione afligida.

-¿Crees que Voldemort va a perder el tiempo en esas tonterías?-dijo Ron.

-No, supongo que no, pero aún así...

-Hola Dean-saludó Harry, y con la llegada del chico dejaron la conversación de lado.

Las primeras clases fueron más o menos normales porque solo dieron historia de la magia y herbología.

Por la tarde Ron pidió a Hermione su libro de historia de la magia para hacer los deberes porque había olvidado el suyo en su casa y sus padres aún no se lo habían mandado. Ella se lo dio y se fue a la biblioteca.

-Hermione ¿ya vas a ir a la biblioteca?-le gritó Ron.

-Tengo que confirmar una cosa-dijo ella

-¡Pero si aún no nos hemos metido en problemas!

Hermione no le hizo caso.

Al abrir el libro, Ron encontró una carta y se dispuso a guardarla pero vio el nombre de Víctor Krum escrito en ella. La abrió rápidamente.

Al terminar de leerla se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Conque unas vacaciones tranquilas-pensó en voz alta-A saber lo que hicieron esos dos en...-

Llegó Harry.

-¿Que haces?-le dijo el último.

-¿Tu sabías lo de Hermione?-peguntó Ron enfadado enseñándole la carta y levantándose de golpe.

-Yo no debería decírtelo, mejor que hables tú con ella.-dijo Harry que prefería no ser él quien se lo dijese.

Ron salió hecho un torbellino del comedor hacia la biblioteca, con la carta en la mano.

Hermione que estaba buscando en una de las estanterías lo miró y él tiro la carta encima de la mesa:

-¿Porque me has mentido?-le gritó a ella.

Ella dejó el libro que llevaba en la mano bruscamente, y se acercó hacia la carta que Ron había dejado encima de la mesa.

-Ron, ¿se puede saber por qué lees las cartas que no son tuyas?

-Lo he encontrado en tu libro de casualidad, y ¡te he hecho una pregunta!-le dijo Ron desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Vale te mentí, porque sabía perfectamente que te pondrías así. ¿Y a ti que más te da?

-Pues... ¡Nada! -y Ron se marchó tropezando con una silla, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, se volvió y le preguntó:

-Vas a ir estas navidades a la fiesta ¿no?-

Hermione suspiró.

-Y si fuese así ¿qué?

Llegó Harry a la biblioteca y harto ya del escándalo que estaban dando les gritó:

-¿Queréis parar ya de discutir? Dejad claro lo que pasa entre vosotros.

-¿Por qué no le hablas sinceramente tú a Cho?- gritó Ron, sin darse cuenta de que Cho se encontraba en esos momentos ahí.

La chica se quedó parada para más enfado de Harry que supo que si que se había dado cuenta y se fue con vergüenza y enfadado con Ron.

_**Holaaaaaaaa! Qué les ha parecido? Les ha gustado? Pues dentro de poco más con el siguiente capítulo, cada vez más interesante:P**_


	2. El regreso de la poción multijugos

Hello! Esperamos que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, así que aquí tenéis el segundo! Sentimos el retraso! Continuarán siendo amigos Harry y Ron? Qué le pasa a Malfoy? Bueno, leed vosotros mismos y dejad reviews please!

**2. EL REGRESO DE LA POCIÓN MULITJUGOS**

Pasaba el tiempo en Hogwarts y Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían yendo juntos pero con la diferencia de que Harry y Ron no se dirigían la palabra. Todo el mundo iba diciendo que Potter quería a Cho, y eso le sacaba de sus casillas. Al mismo tiempo no la había vuelto a ver a ella desde que se quedó parada en la biblioteca.

Y entre Ron y Hermione las cosas no iban mejorando, Harry sí que los había visto enfadados pero esta vez parecía que no había solución y en transformaciones las cosas empeoraron.

La profesora McGonagall dijo:

-Muy bien, ahora tendrán que convertir esta lagartija en algo que crean que se le parezca, venga empezad.-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

Hermione y Harry miraron a Ron, disimuladamente, que estaba sentado con Neville. Ninguno quería que le pillara mirándolo, éste estaba concentradísimo y de repente su lagartija se convirtió en la cabeza de Hermione.

-Sí, eso sí que se parece a una lagartija-dijo Ron riéndose.

-Sabía que esto ocurriría, pero lo que menos esperaba era, ¡que lo hiciese usted señor Weasley!-dijo la profesora McGonagall severamente-Lo que yo quería era que lo convirtiesen en algún objeto o incluso otro animal que se le pareciese, ¡debí especificarlo! Pueden irse todos, es la hora.-terminó ella.

Hermione recogió rápidamente sus cosas y se fue sin tan siquiera esperar a Harry.

Harry se levantó, le cogió por la túnica a Ron, y le dijo:

-¿Como has podido hacer eso? ¿Estás loco?-

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó Ron realmente extrañado.

Harry sin entender nada miró hacia atrás y vio a Malfoy reírse.

Aunque a Harry le costaba un poco hablar con Ron le dijo:

-Ven Ron, te lo explicaré por el camino.-

Ron dudó, pero lo siguió.

Llegaron a los aseos de Mirtlle la llorona.

-¿Dónde estás Hermione?-dijo Harry.

Una de las puertas se abrió bruscamente. Hermione salió miró a Ron con rechazo y dijo:

-¿Para qué le has traído?-

Sus ojos estaban húmedos.

-Já, compararla con una lagartija-y Mirttle comenzó a reírse.

-Hermione, yo no..., no se como ha podido ocurrir, te prometo que yo no quería hacer eso...de todos modos lo siento.-dijo Ron muy nervioso después de que Harry le contase lo que había sucedido.

Hermione no lo miró, Ron nunca daría su brazo a torcer y lo acababa de hacer así que se consoló un poco, pero siguió mirando al suelo.

-Creo que ha sido obra de Malfoy.-dijo Harry.

-¿Malfoy, ¿para qué?-preguntó Hermione como si eso fuese lo más tonto que había oído.

-No lo sé, pero está claro que la poción multijugos nos ayudaría en estos momentos, aunque tardaríamos un mes en hacerla y para entonces Malfoy, si es que ha sido él, ya lo habrá olvidado-afirmó Harry.

-Hermione y si no fuese Malfoy, no se lo que pasó per...

-Déjalo Ron-Hermione lo miró a los ojos sin enfado. Y Harry, si no estamos demasiado seguros de que ha sido Malfoy…

-Estoy seguro de que ha sido él-dijo con decisión.

-Entonces creo que lo de la poción multijugos es una buena opción.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Esperarme para la cena, voy arriba-y dicho esto Hermione se levantó y se fue corriendo.

-Harry, siento haber dicho eso de Cho, estaba cabreado y lo pagué contigo, lo siento.-dijo Ron mirando al suelo.

-No te preocupes, creo que ese día estabas cabreado con todos-dijo Harry.

-Es que tú no leíste la carta, y no sabías lo que Viktor Krum le ponía-se excusó Ron.

-Y aunque yo también la hubiese leído, creo que hay algo, que hace que tú, te preocupes más de lo que hace Hermione-dijo Harry.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con Cho?-dijo Ron de inmediato.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

Ron miró la cara de Harry.

-¡Vamos a ver a Hagrid!-dijo para intentar animarlo y de alguna manera intentando disculparse también.

Y los dos se encaminaron hacia allá.

Tocaron a la puerta de la cabaña. Pero nadie abrió.

-Harry, mira-le dijo Ron señalando un papel con una caligrafía enorme y desemparejada:

_HoLA He teNId0 Que SAliR Por ASUNtOS pERSONaLES. ESTAré FUeRA HaSTA Las oCho. _

Harry fue a comprobar la hora, pero se acordó de que su reloj se había estropeado el año pasado en el torneo de los tres magos.

-¿Qué hora es, Ron?

-Las seis y media-dijo Ron-Me parece que aún va a tardar un poco en venir.

-¿Crees que tendrá algún problema? Hagrid no suele dejar sus tareas de guardabosques.

-No creo. Supongo que Hagrid tendrá que hacer algunas cosas, como todo el mundo-le dijo Ron-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Eh… ¿Jugamos al ajedrez mágico?-le dijo Harry.

-Vale, creo que lo tiene Fred, podemos ir a pedírselo.

Los dos se dirigieron al castillo y en el camino Ron le preguntó a Harry:

-¿Cuándo vas a empezar el entrenamiento de quidditch?-

-No lo se, como Oliver Wood era el capitán y terminó el colegio el año pasado, no se quién será ahora el capitán.-

Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron se quedaba un rato pensativo y con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

-Te gustaría ser el nuevo capitán ¿A que sí?-le dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-dijo Ron aunque no contestó de inmediato.

-Te conozco desde hace cuatro años-le dijo Harry para que Ron no se diese cuenta de que lo había estado observando.

En ese momento vieron a los gemelos Weasley.

-¡Eh Fred!-le gritó Ron- ¿Me puedes dejar el tablero de ajedrez?-

-No, lo tiene Alicia que está jugando con Lee-dijo Fred con calma.

-Oye Harry, ¿Esa no es tu lechuza?-le dijo George.

Harry miró hasta donde señalaba George y vio a Hedwig que voló hasta él, le puso una carta en la mano le pellizcó el dedo amistosamente y se fue a la lechucería.

Cuando los gemelos se fueron Harry la leyó en voz alta:

Querido Harry:

Espero que estés bien. No puedo decirte donde estoy por si ésta carta cae en malas manos.

Cuídate mucho y no te metas en problemas. A cualquier cosa rara mándame una carta, y si no puede esperar díselo a Dumbledore. Un abrazo para Ron y Hermione.

Hocicos.

Harry dobló la carta y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Ya empieza otra vez a preocuparse, sabe algo.-dijo Harry.

-¿Algo de qué?

-Sobre Voldemort o Peter.

Por el gran comedor apareció Hermione, cargada con una bolsa, llegó hasta donde estaban Harry y Ron, y dijo:

-Esto es lo que necesitamos para saber...-

Entonces llegó Malfoy, para decir alguna ocurrencia y reírse un rato de ellos, pero Hermione lo cortó:

-Perdona Malfoy, la profesora McGonagall, me ha pedido que te diga que arriba te está esperando tu padre.-

Draco la miró, con cara de odio reconcentrado y se fue para arriba.

Draco odiaba que su padre siempre estuviese merodeando por la escuela, porque algunos le iban llamando: "hijo de mortífago" y no quería que se lo volviesen a llamar.

Hermione, dejo la bolsa encima de la mesa con mucho cuidado, se sentó y empezó a hablar con ellos dos, porque era evidente que ya no estaba enfadada con Ron.

-Un momento, antes de que nos digas que es esa cosa que llevas en la bolsa y que por cierto huele mal-dijo Ron intentado no mirar la bolsa.- ¿Es cierto que está aquí el padre de Malfoy?-

-Sí, sí que es verdad-dijo Hermione-A lo mejor no debería habérselo dicho así-pensaba Hermione.

-¿Hermione? ¿Te encuentras bien? Te estás compadeciendo de Malfoy.-dijo Ron agitando las manos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione saliendo de sus pensamientos.-No seas tonto, ¿Cómo voy a compadecerle?

Hermione le hablaba a Ron, como si este no fuese suficientemente inteligente como para saber que era obvio.

En ese momento Lucius Malfoy el padre de Draco pasó por al lado de ellos sin girar el cuello para decirles hola, o para mirarlos.

-Bueno, tal vez no esté con la profesora McGonagall-dijo Hermione un poco extrañada.-Lo que os iba a decir-empezó Hermione.-Esto es la poción multijugos, guardé lo que os sobró a cada uno de vosotros, porque no iba a guardar el mío claro, convertirme en gato no es una experiencia que me gustaría volver a repetir.-les decía Hermione que tenía tendencia a hablar más de la cuenta o a desviarse del tema.-Bueno, esta tarde podréis tomarla e ir a interrogar a Malfoy-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Eso no estará caducado o algo así?-preguntó Ron.

-No lo he guardado siempre en un lugar…, bueno espero que no.

-¿Quieres decir que has tenido eso guardado, dos años y medio?-preguntó Harry.

-Más o menos, pero tenéis que tener en cuenta que el efecto es menos duradero, así que en media hora os largáis de allí

Ron y Harry miraban la poción con respeto.

-Hermione-aventuró Ron-¿crees que es tan necesario saber quien lo hizo? La verdad es que no tengo ganas de volver a repetir lo de la poción y…

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque parecía divertida por como Ron se estaba asustando.

-Sí, si no quieres que piense que hiciste eso con la lagartija por tu propio pie.

-¿Que harás tu mientras?-preguntó Harry.

-Enviar una lechuza -contestó Hermione.-Nos vemos dentro de diez minutos en los aseos de Mirttle-

-Empiezo a pensar que te gustan esos aseos-dijo Ron.

-No, pero es el único lugar en el que una no tiene a cien chicas cuchicheando a su alrededor. ¿O preferís ir a un aseo corriente y que os vean transformaros en... "los guapos Crabbe y Goyle"?

-¡No!-dijeron Harry y Ron muy rápido y a la vez.

-Pues entonces nos vemos allí-y dicho esto desapareció detrás de unos alumnos de cuarto.

-¿Qué ha querido decir?-dijo Ron pensando lo que decía- ¿Que es para creer que de verdad yo no lo he hecho?

-¿Por qué no nos vamos para allá?-le dijo Harry cambiando rápidamente de tema-No me quiero imaginar la cara de Hermione si llegamos diez segundos tarde.

-De acuerdo-le dijo Harry.

Fueron andando tranquilamente hacia los aseos hasta que se encontraron con Peeves.

-Ahora no-le dijo Ron-No tenemos tiempo para ninguna de tus tonterías.

-¿Tonterías?-y Peeves comenzó a reírse locamente.-No os voy a dejar pasar-les dijo.

-Genial Ron, ya has hecho que se ponga aún peor.

Ron no hizo caso a ninguno de los dos y se dispuso a pasar como si nada, pero una flecha pequeña con ventosas se le pegó en la frente

Peeves que era quien la había tirado empezó a reírse socarronamente.

-De acuerdo, no son tonterías, muy gracioso-le dijo Ron enfadado-¡Pero déjanos irnos!-

-No sin antes escuchar cinco de mis chistes-les dijo él.

-¿Crees que si los oímos nos dejará en paz?-le preguntó Ron.

-También podemos irnos cuando nos lo esté contando-le dijo Harry.

Así que Peeves empezó a contar sus chistes y Harry y Ron fueron a salir corriendo pero otra flecha pequeña le dio a Ron en la oreja.

No se pararon y siguieron corriendo hasta los aseos.

-Será pesado-le dijo Ron a Harry cuando ya estaban en la puerta y se habían librado de él.

Entraron con cuidado por si había alguien más a parte de Hermione, pero no estaba ni tan siquiera Mirttle.

Hermione empezó a reírse disimuladamente y le dijo a Ron.

-Creía que el juego de los indios era para más pequeños-

Ron se acordó de que no se había quitado la fecha de la oreja y se la quitó un poco molesto.

-Nos hemos encontrado con Peeves-dijo Harry.

Pero Hermione iba a lo suyo poniendo un poco de poción en los dos vasos de Harry y Ron.

-Cada vez que veo esa poción, me recuerda a cuando me convertí en gata-dijo Hermione con cara de de estar a punto de vomitar.

-Nosotros no nos convertimos en gatos y tampoco nos hace mucha gracia verla-dijo Ron ceñudo.

-Bueno ya está, podéis tomárosla.-les dijo Hermione volviendo a hacer caso omiso del comentario de Ron.

Harry y Ron se la bebieron y se volvieron a transformar.

-¿Teníais que tirar los vasos?-les dijo Hermione haciendo aparecer una escoba para recogerlos.

-Es un efecto secundario de la poción, tú también lo tiraste la otra vez-dijo Harry ya transformado en Goyle.

-Venga Ron, solo tenéis media hora-le apremió Hermione.

-Estaba vomitando ¿sabes?-dijo Ron con mala cara.-Como tú no te la bebes.

Hermione lo miró enfadada.

-Bueno, ya estamos preparados, Ron, será mejor que nos vayamos-le dijo Harry.

Y los dos se fueron.

Hermione salió del baño y subió las escaleras, allí encontró a Malfoy, pero él a ella no la vio.

Hermione se detuvo bruscamente. Y desesperada pensó que Harry y Ron no encontrarían a Malfoy ya que éste no se encontraba en su sala común.

Malfoy disimuladamente miraba a todos lados. Hermione lo siguió hasta el gran comedor, para poder decirles a Harry y Ron donde se encontraba Malfoy.

Para sorpresa de Hermione Draco no fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin sino que se paseó por lo de Griffindor aparentemente buscando algo.

Hermione estaba atónita al igual que dos chicas de Griffindor que se lo quedaron mirando con desprecio.

Draco cogió un libro y luego una carta, con disimulo empezó a leerla. Hermione casi gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que era la carta que Krum le había escrito. Estuvo tentada de ir y arrebatársela pero decidió esperar, porque sino perdería el tiempo que le quedaba a Harry y a Ron para lo de la poción multijugos.

A Hermione le dio la sensación de que Malfoy apretó los puños, pero en seguida Malfoy se marchaba.

La chica lo siguió hasta que lo vio dirigirse a sala común de Slytherin donde pudo comprobar que estaban Harry y Ron en los cuerpos de Crabe y Goyle esperando a Malfoy, y se marchó.

En su habitación, Hermione no volvió a pensar en Malfoy y cogió un poco de tinta y una pluma y empezó a escribir una carta a Krum:

Hola Krum:

Muchas gracias por el colgante, lo llevo puesto siempre, pero creo o sinceramente quiero que lo de juntos para siempre sea que seremos amigos siempre.

A mi también me encantaron las vacaciones y respecto a lo de navidades, te lo haré saber dentro de poco. Gracias por invitarme, me ayuda a saber que te acuerdas de mí.

PD: Espero que sigamos en contacto.

Tu amiga Hermione.

Hermione bajó otra vez y lo envió y a la vuelta se encontró con los verdaderos Harry y Ron.

-¿Que habéis averiguado?-preguntó Hermione excitada- ¿Fue Malfoy verdad?

Ron miraba a la pared fijamente con el ceño fruncido y murmurando por lo bajo.

-Ron ¿qué pasa?-le dijo la chica.

-Pues que, ¡lo que está muy claro es que Draco Malfoy te quiere!

-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione incrédula y soltando una risita.-Eso no tiene sentido Ron…

-Tal vez no lo tenga, pero es cierto.-dijo Harry.

Al haberlo dicho Harry, Hermione olvidó la risa.

-Escucha, Malfoy dijo que le había hecho el hechizo a Ron de la lagartija para que os pelearais, pero que ahora también tiene que preocuparse por Krum porque tu pasaste todo el verano con él y no sabe como quitárselo de en medio.

Hermione enrojeció.

-Así que, he llegado a la conclusión de que Draco, ha leído, tu carta-dijo Ron sin ponerle demasiado entusiasmo.

-Eso ya lo sabía, lo vi cuando estaba leyéndola, pero si Malfoy siempre me ha estado insultando.

-Será su manera de disimularlo-dijo Harry irónicamente.

-Además-dijo Hermione-¿Cómo sabía lo de la carta?

-Ah, se nos olvidaba, el estuvo en la biblioteca cuando Ron y tú os peleasteis y lo oyó todo.-dijo Harry.

Ron estaba callado observando como pasaban los alumnos ante él.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a ver entrenar a Harry y luego visitamos a Hagrid?-preguntó Hermione.

Ron que sabía que aunque estuviesen entrenando aún no iban a elegir al guardián aceptó sin preocupación.

En las gradas Ron se disculpaba:

-Hermione, siento haberme enfadado por lo de la carta, en primer lugar no la tenía que haber leído y después no tenía que haberme metido con lo que decía.

-No pasa nada, yo tampoco tenía que haberte mentido. Y no debí pensar en ningún momento que lo de la lagartija fue obra tuya.

-Ves, te lo dije-dijo Ron orgulloso de que por una vez no fuese él el que lo había hecho todo mal.-Por cierto... ¿vas a ir con Krum estas navidades?-dijo Ron

Hermione suspiró:

-Ron, tú no escarmientas, ¿no?-le dijo Hermione.

Ron rió.

-Oye Ron ¿por qué te preocupas tanto?-pregunto Hermione.

-Soy unos meses mayor que tú, es normal que me preocupe por ti-dijo él.

-Harry también es mayor que yo y no se mete tanto en mis cosas.

-Yo no me meto en tus cosas solo intento aconsejarte.

-Ya-se le escapó a Hermione en un tono de desconfianza.

-¿Ya qué?-le dijo Ron bruscamente.

En ese momento Malfoy llegaba con sus amigos y se sentaban en las gradas dos filas delante de ellos.

-Vamos a ver como San Potter y vagabundos Weasley vuelven a hacer el ridículo.-dijo en voz alta.

Hermione lo miró con asco.

Ron fue a levantarse pero Hermione lo sujetó.

-Hazle caso a la sangre sucia, Weasley ella también piensa que eres un vagabundo.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!-gritó Hermione.

Pero Ron había sacado su varita, aunque no pudo hacer nada, pues Hermione se la quitó.

-¡Qué bonito si parecen un matrimonio!-dijo Goyle a quien por primera vez oyeron hablar sin consultárselo a Malfoy.

Ron y Hermione se pararon y se lo quedaron mirando pero Malfoy también lo miraba incrédulo.

-Vamonos-dijo-y ya hablaremos tú y yo Goyle.

Ron y Hermione rieron y se quedaron en silencio.

-El problema-empezó Ron asustando a Hermione por el cambio de tema- es que siempre llego el último a todo, el año pasado fui el último en pedirte que fueses mi pareja y al final fuiste con ese asquer...

-Ron, ¿quieres parar de insultarlo, además si yo no fuese siempre tú última opción, no pasaría eso.

-No eres mi última opción.

-Ya, por eso solo me lo pediste cuando viste que ya no habían chicas guapas ¿no?-le dijo ella descargando un poco la rabia del año anterior.

-Al menos recuerdas lo que pasó.-dijo él intentando buscarle el lado positivo.-De todas formas eso fue el año pasado, ahora… ahora tengo quince años y…

-Yo también Ron.

Ron salió de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh, ah sí, sí. Bueno pues que te puedo decir una cosa que nunca antes te han dicho, espero…

-¿Y cuál es?-dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada.

-Pues… ¡Mira por ahí viene Harry!

Hermione apretó el labio inferior.

-¿Hola que hacéis?-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Ron, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión, vamos a visitar a Hagrid-dijo Hermione.

-¿He interrumpido algo?-preguntó Harry.

-No nada, vamos-dijo Ron un tanto malhumorado consigo mismo.

Holaaa! Ya estamos otra vez aquí. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Dejen sus reviews y aquí la contestación a los anteriores:

Hibari-chaan: Muchas gracias por decir que tenemos un estilo parecido al de la Rowling! Es todo un halago para nosotras! Esperamos que sigas leyéndonos.

Clawy: Sin duda! Cedric vivo! Y muchas más sorpresas si sigues con nosotras!xDD jajaja. Gracias por tu review!

Saruinelf: Muchas gracias por tu review, nos alegramos de que la idea de que Cedric esté vivo haya tenido éxito.

Elizabeth Mary Evans:Gracias por tu review, esperamos que el siguiente capítulo te guste.


	3. La novia de Viktor Krum

_Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, esperamos que os guste al menos como los otros, adeu!_

4-LA NOVIA DE VIKTOR KRUM

Por la mañana Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar con la desagradable sensación de tener que ir a adivinación a primera hora.

Desayunando ni Ron ni Hermione hablaron mucho. Y en seguida Hermione se dirigió a Aritmancia y los otros dos a la torre norte.

-Ron, ¿qué pasó ayer con Hermione?-le preguntó Harry.

Ron enrojeció.

-¿Le ibas a decir que te gusta?-aventuró Harry.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?-dijo Ron.

-Por favor Ron, no puedes soportar verla con Krum, ni saber que Malfoy está enamorado de ella. Además desde el primer año, cuando derrotamos al trol para salvarla los tres nos hemos llevado muy bien, pero también es verdad que quien más la ha necesitado siempre has sido tú.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, habían llegado a la Torre. Ron sonrió a Harry y los dos entraron a la clase. El día se les pasó muy rápido con las clases y cuando las terminaron se tuvieron que poner hacer una redacción para Sprout, y otra para historia de la magia.

Hermione trabajaba muy deprisa y consiguió terminar pronto. Pero Harry y Ron prácticamente ni avanzaban. Parvati se acercó hasta donde estaba Hermione, le susurró algo y la llevó a otra mesa.

Ron las observaba con el cuello estirado.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa Ron? Tan solo es Parvati.-dijo Harry.

-Ya, pero le está enseñando algo de una revista.

Hermione cogió la revista que Parvati le enseñaba y la leyó.

_VÍKTOR KRUM CAMBIA A MENUDO DE PAREJA_

_Sí, hace unos meses pensábamos que la novia de este joven era Hermione Granger del colegio Hogwarts, pero estábamos equivocados, la afortunada es una joven que se apellida Donovan, una guapa muchacha de quince años._

_Fueron descubiertos cuando hicieron una excursión al pueblo más cercano, muy juntos y paseando de la mano. Ellos insisten en que no son pareja pero la foto mostrada arriba lo dice todo._

Hermione acabó de leer, por una vez no pensó que era culpa de Rita, ya que era ella quien escribía el artículo, porque lo que ella quería era enterarse, además Rita ya no cotilleaba se limitaba a escribir de lo que era puramente obvio como la foto de esa noticia, llegó hasta donde estaba Ron y le gritó:

-Aquí esta tu respuesta sobre si me voy a ir con Krum-

Hermione se apoyó en la mesa y observó a Ron que se sentía incómodo porque no sabía si mirar la revista o no. Harry miraba a Hermione incrédulo, con la pluma en la mano.

De la túnica de Hermione sobresalió el colgante que Krum le había regalado y a Ron le dio tiempo a leer lo que ponía.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron lo había visto y salió apresuradamente por la puerta del retrato.

Ron se había quedado petrificado al ver el colgante.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó en un susurro Harry a Parvati.

Parvati le señaló la revista a Harry con la cabeza.

Ron pareció reaccionar. Cogió la revista y la leyó.

-Parvati, ¿Hermione y Krum eran novios?-dijo muy serio.

A Parvati le costó contestar. Harry le hizo un gesto para que contestara lo que supiese ya que Ron estaba muy alterado.

-Bueno, Krum se lo pidió pero ella le dijo que no porque…

Ron la miraba desesperado.

-Porque le gustas tú.

Ron se derrumbó en una silla. Y Harry sonrió.

-Entonces ¿por qué se enfada cuando ve a Krum con otra y lleva su colgante puesto?-dijo Ron.

-Porque es su amigo, y ella piensa…, mejor que te lo explique ella, pero Ron-dijo Parvati cariñosamente- A Hermione le gustas tú, y está desesperada porque no le dices nada.

Ron se levantó de la silla.

-¿A dónde ha ido?-dijo

-Creo que al dormitorio de las chicas.-dijo Parvati- ¡Pero espera Ron! ¡no!

Harry y Parvati lo siguieron corriendo, Harry preguntándose porque Parvati no quería que fuera.

La respuesta llegó al instante cuando las escaleras que subían al dormitorio de las chicas se convirtieron en un tobogán. Mientras Ron subía por ellas y cayó abajo.

-No puede subir ningún chico-dijo Parvati.

Al final de lo que habían sido escaleras apareció Hermione, que se dejó caer por el tobogán y bajó mucho más dignamente que Ron.

Los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio.

-Hermione siento que Krum…-empezó Ron.

- Oh, no tienes porque Ron.-dijo ella indiferente.

-Ya, bueno, Hermione si tú y Krum solo erais amigos ¿por qué te molesta que tenga novia?-dijo Ron deseando que se confirmase lo que Parvati le había dicho.

-Porque me dijo que me quería y si en seguida se va con otra me parece que me ha estado mintiendo.

Ron suspiró aliviado.

Parvati le susurró a Harry en voz baja:

-¿Ya está? ¿No piensan decirse nada más? Pero si…

Harry opinaba lo mismo que Parvati.

En ese momento Ginny llegó y los saludó.

Ron que se ruborizó al ver que su hermana miraba como él y Hermione eran el centro de atención de los otros dos y le dijo:

-Ginny, ve a los jardines, hace un buen sol.

-Ron, es de noche.-dijo ella impasible.

Ron no supo que decir.

-Bueno, da igual, yo me voy a ver a entrenar a los de Ravenclaw.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Te acompañamos.-dijeron Harry y Parvati de inmediato.

Neville apareció corriendo y se detuvo frente a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Neville?-le dijo Ron.

-Nada-dijo él sin mirarlo.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero… ¿te encuentras bien?-le dijo Hermione acercándose a él.

-Sí, muy bien.- dijo quedándose allí entre los dos.

Ron miró a Hermione interrogativamente pero ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué has hecho esta tarde Neville?-le dijo Ron quizás más lento de lo normal.

Neville pareció horrorizado ante la simple pregunta.

Seamus se acercó hacia ellos riendo.

-Vamos Neville, Dean quiere hablar contigo-le dijo Seamos.

Neville se dirigió hacia Dean.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ron.

-Una chica de Hufflepuff se le ha declarado. Él ha salido corriendo sin contestar. Pero Dean sabía que Neville también se había fijado en ella y está intentando que él vaya y le diga algo.

Ron se rió y se apoyó sobre una silla.

-¿Y quién es la chica?-dijo Hermione.

-Susan Bones.

Neville seguía en la misma posición.

Hermine lo miró atónita.

-¿Susan? La Susan que es pelirroja ¿no?

Seamus asintió.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ron viendo la cara de Hermione.

-Creía que Susan estaba enamorada de ti- le dijo Hermione a Ron con miedo.

-¡¿Qué!-dijo Ron asombrado.- ¿Desde cuando pensabas tú eso?

-Por favor, ¿no te habías dado cuenta de que siempre te estaba mirando?

Ron abrió más los ojos.

-¿A mí?

Hermione empezó a reirse.

-Era una broma ¿no?-dijo Ron mirando a la chica que le dijo que sí riéndose.

Seamos se llevó a Neville para que le dijera algo a Susan.

-Muy graciosa Hermione-dijo Ron.

Hermione paró de reír al instante.

-No era una broma Ron, es que me daba vergüenza admitir que me había equivocado delante de Seamus.

-¿Y por eso me haces quedar mal a mí?-dijo Ron aunque con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir.-dijo Hermione después de una incómoda pausa.

-Sí, yo también.-dijo Ron dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente empezaron las clases con el profesor Fleewitch y allí Harry les estuvo comentando lo buenos que eran los de Ravenclaw ese año.

Sin embargo Hermione pareció soltar lo que llevaba tiempo guardándose:

-Tú siempre has pensado que son buenos, porque Cho Chang es la buscadora de su equipo.

Harry y Ron se miraron.

-¿A qué viene eso?-le dijo Harry.

-Perdona-dijo Hermione.-Pero es que…

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry enfadado.

-Que va por ahí diciéndole a todas que ha quedado contigo hoy, y que seguramente te le ibas a declarar.

Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago, era eso lo que pensaba hacer.

-Y por favor Harry no se lo pidas o mañana tendré que soportar que vaya diciendo que ella tenía razón.

Cuando acabó la clase Harry fue más deprisa porque no quería hablar con Hermione. Ron esperó a Hermione:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Esa Cho es…

-Me da igual lo que pienses tú de Cho-le dijo Ron seriamente-Pero no te metas por medio. Harry ya es mayorcito para saber lo que quiere.

-Pero no lo que le conviene.-dijo ella más bajo.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Ron.

-¿Qué?

-A Harry le gusta Cho desde tercero.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Yo te gusto a ti desde cuarto y no estamos saliendo ¿no?-dijo ella.

Hermione se ruborizó al instante.

-No quise decir eso, lo siento.-decía ella.

Ron estaba tan impresionado que ni siquiera se puso colorado como siempre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo.

A Hermione se le cayeron los libros al suelo, pero no los recogió.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te gusto desde cuarto?-le dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Los dos se habían parado interrumpiendo el paso del pasillo, pero nadie los miraba.

-Lo has dicho tú.-dijo Ron con una media sonrisa.-Pero como siempre has acertado.

Hermione se agachó a por los libros, Ron también se agachó y mientras estaban recogiéndolos la miró a los ojos y le susurró:

-Pero solo has tenido un pequeño fallo, no es cuarto, es tercero.

Hermione le sonrió.

Los dos corrieron para no llegar tarde a la clase de transformaciones. A Harry se le pasó el enfado con Hermione en cuestión de segundos porque ella le ayudó mucho al tener que transformar un saltamontes en una caja de música.

A la una de la noche se dirigían Harry, Ron y Hermione a los dormitorios, después de una larga sesión de hacer deberes.

-¿Y qué tal ayer con Cho?-le dijo Ron a Harry poniéndose el pijama.

-Bueno, estuvo un poco tirante la cosa, desde que le dije lo que Hermione había dicho.

Y cuando se enteró de que era Hermione la que me lo había dicho, se enfadó más aún y se marchó.

-Ya veo-dijo Ron.

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo había dormido pero notó que alguien le estiraba del brazo. Veía a una persona doble. Se puso las gafas y vio que su vista estaba bien ya que eran los gemelos los que se encontraban frente a él, vestidos con su túnica de quidditch.

-Tenemos que entrenar.-dijo Fred.

Harry miró su reloj.

-Pero si son las cinco y media de la mañana-dijo Harry con voz ronca.

-Sí y está lloviendo-dijo George con una sonrisa un poco falsa.

-¿Y quién se supone que lo ha dicho? No tenemos capitán.

-Sí tenemos. Alicia Spinnet.

-Genial-dijo Harry que le caía muy bien la chica, y seguramente no sería tan pesada como Wood.

-Eh Ron, nos llevamos a Harry-dijo Fred en un susurro.

-Vale pero dejad a Hermione.-dijo Ron dándose la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Los gemelos se quedaron petrificados.

Fred fue a decir algo, pero Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

-Por favor, olvidad lo que habéis oído.

-A mi hermano le gusta Hermione ¿verdad?-dijo George.

-Creo que sí, pero por favor no se lo contéis ni tan siquiera a Lee.

-De acuerdo-dijo Fred- ¡Pero Harry yo me tomaría lo de que le importa un bledo que te lleven a ti como algo personal eh!

Harry sonrió y bajó con ellos.

Sobre las doce del medio día Ron por fin se despertó, bajó al gran comedor y se sentó junto a Hermione.

-¿Has visto a Harry?-le dijo él.

-Sí, está entrenando.

-¿Entrenando?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

Ron no contestó. Vio a Neville que se sentaba junto a ellos.

-¿Qué tal Neville? ¿Le dijiste a la…?-decía Ron.

Pero Hermione le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¿A quién?-dijo Neville inocentemente.

-Ron quiere decir que si le dijiste a la profesora Sprout porque no fuiste el viernes.-dijo Hermione fulminando con la mirada a Ron.

Ron dirigió una tímida sonrisa de confirmación.

Neville asintió. Cuando éste se fue Ron dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que a ti eso no te importa ¿vale?

-Te has puesto celosa por lo de Susan ¿eh?-dijo Ron pícaramente.

-Claro Ron, y más aún cuando dijo Seamus que Susan nunca te había querido.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.-dijo Ron entre dientes.

Hermione rió.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose, y Hermione fue la primera en hablar:

-Oye Ron, sobre lo de ayer, antes de ir a transformaciones…

Ron se obligó a mirarla aunque sentía que se ponía colorado.

-Bueno que ¿qué somos nosotros?

Ron se quedó desesperado. No sabía que quería decir Hermione con eso, a lo mejor esperaba que la invitara a salir. Pero no le parecía el momento apropiado, al menos no como desde hacía tiempo había imaginado.

Ron tragó saliva. Pero antes de contestar los gemelos y Harry llegaron empapados y dejaron sus escobas sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Hermione preocupada cuando vio la cara de enfadados que tenías los tres.

-Le hemos pegado a Malfoy.-contestó tajante Harry.

-¿Y por eso estáis enfadados? ¡Qué estupidez!-exclamó Hermione

Hermione lo miró enfadada.

-¿Cómo que le habéis pegado?-preguntó.

-No te preocupes, Hermione. Malfoy está bien, esta tarde estamos castigados con él.-dijo Fred enfadado.

-No puedo creer que os pelearais.-dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que con su varita paraba los cojines que le tiraban entre Harry y Ron haciéndoles un agujero que los desplumaba enteros al momento.

-Que yo sepa no sería el primero-dijo Harry mirándola.

-Lo sé pero tú estabas dentro del colegio-dijo ella.

-Olvídalo, Hermione-le pidió Ron cambiándole el sitio.-Creo-dijo-Que lo que Malfoy quiere es hacerse el importante.

-¡Ron! ¿Te importaría no tirar las plumas siempre hacia mí?-dijo Harry escupiéndolas.

Hermione y Ron se rieron. Y sin darse cuenta los tres se habían puesto a pegarse con los cojines. Hermine paró a tiempo y se quitó las plumas de la túnica. Pero Ron y Harry se quedaron parados al ver que toda la clase los observaba, incluso el profesor y que los dos estaban llenos de plumas.

Mientras que ellos cumplían el castigo. Hermione bajó a la sala común a hacer los deberes. Allí no había nadie lo que la dejaría concentrarse. Pero oyó que alguien la llamaba. Levantó la cabeza y dio un pequeño grito cuando vio la cabeza de Krum en la chimenea.

-No grrrites por favor-le dijo él.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres?-dijo ella con la voz tensa.

En ese momento llegaron Harry y Ron riendo pero la sonrisa se borró de la cara de Ron cuando vio a Krum.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-dijo bruscamente el pelirrojo.

-Verrr a Herrmiope.-dijo él.

-Hermione no quiere nada contigo, vete con la rubia.-le espetó Ron.

-Cállate Ron. ¿Qué quieres?

-Diles que se varran.

-Habla rápido si no quieres que venga alguien más.-le apremió ella.

-Voy a dar una vuelta.-dijo Harry quien no pudo llevarse a Ron para que dejase hablar a Hermione con Krum.

Se encontró con Cho en el gran comedor.

-Harry-dijo ella.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí?-preguntó Harry.

-Eso no importa ahora, ven conmigo por favor.

Harry la siguió.

Hermione siguió mirando la chimenea por si éste volvía a aparecer pero no fue así, Krum se había ido sin querer hablar delante de Harry y Ron.

-Bueno ¿Y cómo os habéis librado del castigo?-le atajó Hermione a Ron ya que Krum no parecía aparecer.

-Nos dejó limpiar con magia. No hicimos tanto como para castigarnos más.

Hermione no rió. Se sentó en la mesa y tampoco sacó los deberes. Se quedó absorta mirando la chimenea.

Ron salió por el retrato sin decirle nada y antes de cerrarse comprobó que ella ni se había inmutado.

Encontró a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué te pasa Ronnie?-dijo Fred.

-¿No te habrás vuelto a pelear con Harry?-inquirió George.

-No. No es nada.-y se marchó.

Los gemelos entraron a la sala común y vieron a Hermione en la misma posición en la que la había dejado Ron, pero no le dijeron nada.

-¿Crees que Ron se le habrá declarado y ella le habrá dicho que no?-le dijo Fred a su hermano.

-Espero que no.

-¿Y si nosotros hiciésemos algo?

George lo miró seriamente, pero al instante sonrió empezando a planear lo que podrían hacer.

-No, pero consultaremos a Ron primero.

-¡Pero Fred! Eso sería admitir que sabemos que le gusta la pequeña Hermione.

-¿La pequeña Hermione?

-Suena más romántico-dijo George como disculpándose.

Mientras Ron subía las escaleras de camino a los dormitorios de los chicos, Harry le llamó.

Ron lo saludó con desganas.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es por Krum?

-Tú no lo sabes todo Harry.

-Eso ya lo sé, me di cuenta cuando le dijiste a Krum que se fuese con la rubia y no tengo ni idea de quien es ella.

Los dos se habían parado.

-Te lo tendrá que decir Hermione, yo no puedo.

Llegaron a los dormitorios y allí encontraron a los gemelos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-les dijo Ron.

-Solucionar tus problemas. Solo tendrás que hacer que Hermione se beba unas gotitas de esto y se volverá loca por ti.

Harry miró un frasco de color del zumo de calabaza que George sostenía en la mano.

-¿Y por qué Hermione si se puede saber?-dijo Ron que se había puesto colorado.

-Vamos Ron, se te nota demasiado.-y George comenzó a abrir el frasco.

-¡Olvídalo!-dijo Ron sentándose en una silla.

-Vamos Ron, no seas tozudo.-sin hacer caso George se puso a explicar como funcionaba. Y Ron sin hacer caso intentaba explicarle que él no sentía nada por Hermione.

Harry se acercó hasta Fred y le susurró:

-Creí que os había quedado claro que teníais que callaros.

-Solo intentamos ayudarle –dijo Fred inocentemente.-Además el efecto se pasa a los quince minutos.

-Entonces ¿De qué le va a servir eso a Ron?

-Para que Hermione se quede confundida y pueda pensar si le gusta Ron o no.

Harry no pudo evitar que en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa, la verdad no le parecía tan mala idea.

-George, dame el frasco.-le decía Ron.-Voy a tirarlo ahora mismo.

-¿Quieres prestar atención a mis instrucciones? O lo harás mal.

Ron peleaba con George para coger el frasco.

En ese momento alguien entró. Era Hermione.

-Vaya, hay más gente de la que esperaba-dijo entrando.

Miró a George y a Ron. Ambos sujetaban el frasco y se habían quedado paralizados al ver a Hermione. No era el momento más oportuno.

-¡Ron, George! ¿Os parece que está bien beber en los dormitorios?-y dicho esto se lo arrebató de las manos a los dos.

-No Hermione.-dijeron Fred y George pero sin moverse conteniendo el impulso de quitárselo de golpe.

-Yo os llevo unos, pero abajo en el gran comedor. Os espero abajo.-dijo ella saliendo por la puerta con el frasco.

Ron se sentó en la silla otra vez.

-Estoy perdido.-murmuró.

-No, no lo estás. Hermione lo va a tirar.-dijo Fred intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras Ron les fue echando la bronca a sus dos hermanos.

Se sentaron junto a Hermione.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Dejadme a mí al lado de George.-dijo ella abriéndose sitio.

Todos se quedaron quietos mirándola con una mezcla de miedo y tensión.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella.-sonriendo a George.

George empezaba a ponerse colorado.

-Hermione, ¿Qué hiciste con el zumo de calabaza?-le preguntó Harry.

-Me lo bebí, os he traído a vosotros éstos.- señaló unos vasos y parpadeó mirando a George muy fijamente. George estaba sudando a mares.

Si no fuera porque no sabían exactamente en que situación estaba Hermione, Fred y Harry se habrían reído. Pero Ron estaba perplejo.

-Oye George-dijo Hermione cogiéndole de la mano.- ¿Podrías enseñarme esta tarde a jugar al quidditch?

George tragó saliva. Los demás los miraban atónitos.

-Vale Hermione, tienes que entender una cosa-decía George intentando separarse un poco de ella.

-¿Qué?-Hermione lo miraba fijamente.

-Pues qué…

Hermione le acarició la mejilla.

A Fred se le escapó una carcajada y Harry parecía apunto de explotar por estar aguantándose la risa.

Hermione le guiñó un ojo a Harry quien paró de reírse al instante y se quedó perplejo.

George se levantó.

-Hermione te has bebido una poción de "amor vite".-le dijo al fin.

-¿Te refieres a ésta?-Hermione sacó el frasco del bolsillo de su túnica y lo dejó encima de la mesa, al ver la cara de asombro de los demás comenzó a reírse.

-No me la bebí. He fingido que estoy loca por ti George, para darte un escarmiento. Escuché toda vuestra conversación.

Ron se puso rojo, pero los demás se rieron.

-¡Vaya Hermione!-exclamó George-Eres muy persuasiva. Estuve a punto de decirte que sí a lo del quidditch.

Todos se rieron, incluido Ron.

Cuando se fueron los gemelos Ron le preguntó a Hermione lo que lo tenía bastante preocupado.

-Hermione. Tú no creerías lo que George dijo ¿no?

Hermione pareció entristecerse.

-Depende. De si tú quieres que lo crea o no.-lo dijo muy seria y mirándolo fijamente.

Harry y Ron se la quedaron mirando.

-Voy a… por más zumo de calabaza-dijo Harry.

Ron no sabía que decir, Hermione por el contrario había bajado la cabeza hacia el periódico.

Ron seguía en silencio. Sabía que Hermione esperaba una respuesta, pero no podía contestarle, no al menos en ese momento.

Hermione lo miró y sonrió.

-Tranquilo Ron, no hace falta que me contestes. Era una tontería.-diciendo esto se levanto con el periódico en la mano y se fue un poco más al fondo del comedor, donde se encontraba Ginny con una de sus amigas.

Harry se acercó y se sentó.

-¿Le has contestado?

-No me he atrevido, y ella me ha dicho que no es necesario.

Harry intentó dejar el tema, pero su interés fue mayor.

-¿Qué le contestarías?

Ron lo miró ceñudo.

-¡Qué sí! ¡Ella ya lo sabe! Se lo dije ayer…, pero no sé cómo hacerlo más especial, decirle que empieza a gustarme es...

-¿Empieza?-dijo Harry intentando mostrarle a su amigo que eso no era un comienzo.-Te gusta desde cuarto.

-Tercero.-dijo Ron sin darse cuenta.

-¿Y por qué nunca me lo habías…?

-Porque no lo sabía. Pero ahora todo encaja ¿sabes?-dijo animándose.

-Pues contéstale.-dijo Harry creyéndolo todo arreglado.

-No puedo.

En ese momento llegó Hermione.

Estuvieron un rato jugando a los napes explosivos y más tarde se dirigieron a subir las escaleras.

Sin embargo mientras las subían Hermione que iba delante se dio la vuelta y enfadada le gritó a Ron:

-¡¿Por qué no me contestas!

Harry y Ron se quedaron callados sorprendidos por aquella reacción.

-Tú, me dijiste que no era necesario.-dijo Ron casi con miedo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-Pues podrías tener iniciativa.

-¿De qué habla?-susurró Ron.

Hermione dio un bufido.

Pero Harry sabía de que hablaba. Tantos años con tantas peleas entre Ron y Hermione. Los celos de Ron cuando Hermione estaba con Krum, lo que Hermione le dijo a Ron después del baile de navidad justo el año anterior…

-Ron-dijo Harry- Creo que Hermione no quiere perder más el tiempo.

-¡¿Qué!-dijeron los otros dos a la vez.

Harry se sintió un poco estúpido.

-Vale, quiero decir que Hermione necesita que le des esa respuesta.

Dicho esto se marchó, dejándolos allí a los dos.

-Este Harry está cada vez más raro-murmuró Ron.

Y para sorpresa del pelirrojo Hermione se rió.

-Hermione, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

En ese momento los dos miraron el suelo, la escalera se movía y paró en otro lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos?-dijo Ron.

-¿Esa era la pregunta?-Hermione sonrió.- No tengo ni idea de dónde estamos.

Subieron los escalones que les quedaban.

-La señora Norris.-dijo Hermione.

-Vamos.

Ron la cogió por la túnica y los dos echaron a correr.

-¿A dónde vamos Ron?

Ron dudó.

-¿Serviría de algo decirte que no lo sé?

Hermione no contestó, seguía corriendo.

-Para, Hermione, creo que la hemos despistado.-susurró Ron.

Hermione se giró y fue a soltar un grito al ver a Filch de espaldas a ellos, pero Ron le tapó la boca.

-Serenate.-le dijo.

Ron le hizo un gesto con la mano a la chica para que lo siguiera.

Andando muy despacio y casi moviéndose detrás de Filch, consiguieron irse de allí.

-Será mejor que encontremos cuanto antes nuestros dormitorios.-dijo Hermione.

Estuvieron caminando.

-Oye Hermione. Creo que…

Hermione se detuvo para mirar al pelirrojo que había comenzado a hablar.

Ron enrojeció.

-Por favor, no te pares, prefiero hablar andando.-le dijo el chico.

Hermione cuando Ron no la miraba soltó una sonrisita.

-Verás Hermione creo que no me importa que George…

-¿Qué George te dijera que estás enamorado de mí?-dijo ella mirándolo.

-Exacto.-dijo él con miedo.

-A mí tampoco.-dijo ella.

Ron se giró sobresaltado y se paró delante de ella.

-¿A no?-dijo muy extrañado.

Ella sonrió.

Ron no sabía que decir, no creía que estuviese pasando realmente eso.

-Ron.-empezó a decir Hermione, pero sus ojos se desviaron hasta el lugar desde donde provenían los maullidos.-Otra vez-dijo ella señalando la gata de Filch.

-Esa gata chivata.-dijo Ron enojado.-Volvamos a los dormitorios.

Los dos corrieron a los dormitorios que por fin habían encontrado.

Cuando se dirigían cada uno a su dormitorio, por diferentes lados del pasillo Hermione lo llamó.

-Ron.

Él se giró hacia ella.

-¿Qué?-dijo él.

Ella se dirigió hacia él.

-Hermione.-dijo Ron con miedo.

Ella miró hacia el lugar donde Ron le señalaba. Vio a Lavender que con paso apresurado se dirigía hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Ron.-Parece que esté en las nubes.

Hermione la miró y pensó lo mismo que Ron. Se fue a su habitación dándole un beso a Ron en la mejilla, antes de que Lavender pudiese verlos.

Ron entró a la habitación tropezando con bastantes cosas, pero por suerte solo se despertó Harry.

Harry no parecía acordarse de nada de lo de Hermione.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Escapando de Filch.

-Pero ¿Por qué no subiste a los dormitorios conmigo?

Ron lo miró ceñudo.

-Harry, reacciona, aún estás durmiendo.

Harry cerró los ojos sin escuchar a Ron.

-Tendrá morro el tío.-dijo Ron en voz alta.

A la mañana siguiente se vestían para bajar a desayunar.

-Oye Ron.-dijo Harry-¿Lo he soñado yo o tú viniste ayer de madrugada?

-No, no lo has soñado. Cuando nos dejaste a mí y a Hermione, Filch por poco nos pilla.

Pero Ron no le dijo nada a Harry de lo que habló con Hermione.

Los dos bajaron al gran comedor donde Hermione hablaba con Ginny y ambas comían unas tostadas.

Harry y Ron se sentaron.

-Hola.-dijo Harry.

Hermione le devolvió el saludo, pero Ginny no.

Ron intentando no parecer preocupado por lo del día anterior le dijo a su hermana:

-¿Estás enfadada con Harry? Tanto tiempo enamorada de él y ahora estás enfadada.

Ginny se levantó sin decir una palabra, cogió sus cosas y se fue.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-La verdad Ron…-insinuó Harry.

-¡¿Qué!-dijo el pelirrojo realmente asombrado.

-No tienes demasiado tacto.

Ron miró a su amigo.

-Harry, ¿a ti te gusta mi hermana?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Ron, tranquilo. No estoy enamorado de Ginny.-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Vale Harry.- dijo Hermione decidida a dejarle las cosas claras a Harry. Es normal que Ginny esté enfadada, yo también lo estoy y no me…

-¿Por qué estáis enfadadas?-dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez.

-De verdad Harry, que no lo sepa Ron me parece normal pero que no lo sepas tú…

Harry sintió como si un cubo de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Cho?-dijo Harry ruborizándose.

Ella asintió.

Ron los miraba con un gesto interrogativo. Pero ninguno de los otros dos disipaba sus dudas.

Así que Ron siguiendo los pasos de su hermana se marchó.

-Ron espera.-dijo Hermione levantándose, pero vio que algunos de Griffindor la miraban y se volvió a sentar.

-Explícame, por qué Cho te confiesa que aunque estaba contigo seguía queriendo a Cedric y tú sigues con ella como si nada.

-No se te puede ocultar nada.-dijo él mirando la mesa.

-Si no quieres que se sepa, no escondas secretos con chivatas.-le soltó Hermione.

-No te pases, Hermione.-le dijo Harry enfadándose con su amiga.

-¡Lo contó a voz en grito, en los aseos!-gritó Hermione ofendida.

-¿Eso también lo contó?-dijo Harry.

-Normal. Para doña "soy la más guapa de Ravenclaw y quizás de todo Hogwarts" no es ningún secreto. La hace más popular.

-Eso no lo ha dicho ella.-dijo Harry que sin darse cuenta se había levantado.

Hermione se levantó bruscamente de su silla soltó de golpe el bote de mermelada que llevaba en la mano que cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.

Todo el comedor dirigió la mirada hacia ellos. Pero Hermione no parecía darse cuenta, miraba incrédula a Harry. Con una voz aguda, lo único que consiguió decir fue:

-Creía que éramos lo suficientemente amigos como para saber que yo no te engañaría para hacerte daño y yo confío siempre en que tú tampoco lo harías.

Hermione se fue por el mismo sitio por el que se había ido Ron.

Harry se quedó aplomado, consciente de que todos lo miraban, salió del gran comedor. Pensaba en por qué Ron se había enfadado, y se valía la pena seguir saliendo con Cho (aunque solo llevaban un día) si con eso corría el riesgo de perder a su mejor amiga.

Hermione alcanzó a Ron que salía del castillo para dirigirse a la cabaña de Hagrid, para cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-¿Qué te pasa Ron?-le dijo ella corriendo porque él andaba mucho más deprisa.

-Que tú sabes cosas de Cho y Harry que yo no sé.-dijo girándose hacia ella.

Hermione retrocedió para separarse un poco de Ron, ya que ese brusco giro la había desconcentrado. Y le contestó:

-A mí no me lo ha contado Harry, Ron. Lo cuenta Cho, si es eso lo que de verdad te molesta.

-Es eso lo que molesta. Creo que Harry ya no tiene la misma confianza conmigo.

-Lo siento Ron.-se oyó la voz de Harry detrás de ellos.-No sé por qué no te cuento nada. En realidad ya sabéis que no me gusta hablar de estos temas y…

Ron escuchaba en silencio.

-Supongo que Cho, no me deja pensar en quienes son mis amigos.

Ron continuó sin decir nada.

-Ron, lo siento.-dijo Harry desesperado porque Ron no decía nada.

En ese momento risas muy exageradas estallaron en lugar donde Draco Malfoy y muchos de sus amigos se reían, exageradamente.

-¡Qué bonito Potter!-gritaba Malfoy.

-¡Cuidado no se enfade Granger!-gritó Pansy Parkinson, secándose las lágrimas de risa en el hombro de la túnica de Malfoy.

Sin que Ron se diera cuenta, sus dos mejores amigos corrían hacia los dos que acababan de gritar. Y prácticamente a la vez, Harry le pegaba un puñetazo a Malfoy; y Hermione otro a Pansy.

Hermione se separó un poco de Pansy pero seguía con el puño apretado. Harry sin embargo tuvo que esquivar la respuesta de Draco.

Ron corrió hacia ellos.

-Vámonos, llegaremos tarde a clase.-les dijo a los dos intentando que dejaran de pelearse.

Pero Harry intentaba darle otro puñetazo a Malfoy.

Pansy se levantó miró a Hermione furiosa pero no intentó pegarle. Cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid, ofendida.

Hermione que estaba muy enfadada le gritó:

-¡Y Pansy Parkinson, existen los pañuelos!

Pansy se giró hacia Hermione con furia contenida.

-Vámonos Hermione.-murmuró Ron tirándole del brazo.

Pero Hermione se soltó y se acercó hacia Pansy.

-Granger, lleva cuidado conmigo a partir de ya.-le dijo Pansy y después de decir eso siguió andando.

Hermione rió irónicamente.

-¡Harry!-gritó Hermione- ¿dónde está?

-La profesora mcGonagall se lo llevó junto a Malfoy a su despacho. Los dos están bien aunque puede que castigados.

-¿Por qué le has pegado a Pansy?-preguntó Ron.-No era para tanto.

-¡Porque estoy harta de que todo el mundo hable de que me gustas, de que lo sepas incluso tú y no seas capaz de pedirme que salga contigo de una vez por todas!-dijo Hermione soltando lo que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando.

Ron se había quedado muy asombrado pero sin decir nada se acercó a ella y la besó. Hermione le correspondió decididamente, sintiendo un haz de serenidad en su interior, como si algo muy deseado desde hacía tiempo por fin estuviese consiguiéndolo. A ninguno de los dos les importo que hubiese gente mirándolos, sólo eran Ron y Hermione.

Holaaaaaaaa, esperamos que os haya gustado. Aquí tenéis las contestaciones a los reviews:

Hibari-chaan: feliz navidad aunque con retraso a ti también, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndonos, tu fic es genial también!

Elizabeth Mary Evans: bueno tenías el siguiente capítulo, esperamos que te haya gustado.

Irene Lupin: gracias por mandarnos dos reviews! Jajaja, uno para cada capi:p Bueno, esperamos que te siga gustando.

Saruinelf: sigue leyendo please y gracias por leer y mandar reviews!


	4. El valor de Draco

Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, aquí el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que os guste!

4. El valor de Draco.

Harry llegó hasta donde estaban Hermione y Ron y le dijo a la primera:

-Toma Hermione, la profesora McGongall me ha dado esto para ti.

Hermione la cogió, se le iluminó la cara al ver que se trataba de sus padres y leyó…, al rato les anunció a los dos que su madre le contaba que el embarazo iba de maravilla y que ya sabían que sería una niña.

Ron que después de lo que había pasado entre el y Hermione estaba muy contento, dijo:

-Vaya por donde tu todo chicas y mis padres todos chicos. Con suerte el séptimo es un chico.

Hermione le sonrió alegremente.

En los dormitorios, por la noche, Harry observaba a su amigo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le preguntó.

Ron lo miró extrañado.

-No te has quejado en todo el día de nada.

Ron lo escuchó y viendo que ninguno de los demás compañeros de cuarto se encontraba en la habitación dijo:

-Hermione se ha enfadado con Krum, porque se ha enterado de que tiene novia. Y bueno empezamos a hablar y…

Harry escuchaba con atención.

-Hemos quedado para salir.-dijo colorado.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó el otro muy contento.

Ron se sintió estúpido. No habían hablado de eso.

-Aún no lo sé.

-¿Y qué habéis dicho? ¿Somos novios? ¿Así sin más?

-Pues no.-dijo Ron enfadado.-La he besado…, a ver si crees que eres el único que puedes besar…-dijo poniéndose extremadamente colorado.

Harry rió.

-Estamos a la par…, además me alegro mucho por ti Ron, al menos ya no volveréis a deciros ninguna barbaridad entre los dos. La verdad es que sabía que tú sentías eso por Hermione pero, dudaba que ella te quisie…-pero Harry se calló porque se dio cuenta de que no estaba dejando en muy buen lugar a Ron.

Los dos se acostaron mucho más tranquilamente que otros días.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione bajó las escaleras dirigida a irse a desayunar pero se detuvo al ver una carta en el suelo. Al cogerla se dio cuenta de que tenia forma de corazón, pensó si debería abrirla pero entonces vio su nombre escrito y lentamente la abrió, esta decía así:

Querida Hermione:

Estoy seguro de que no sabes quien soy. Y que no sabes lo que yo siento por ti, pero yo tampoco se lo que tu sientes por mí, quiero pensar que es diferente a lo que me demuestras, con esto te doy la pista de que ya nos conocemos. Lo cierto es que nos conocemos de una manera lejana pero al mismo tiempo cercana. Para mi lo eres todo, "la razón de mis obras". Sé que soy un cobarde y no descubro mi identidad, pero creo que si lo hiciese se armaría tal alboroto que ni tu ni yo podríamos vivir tranquilos.

Con todo el cariño del mundo:

Uno que está orgulloso de ti.

Hermione no reaccionó a la primera, entonces llegó Ron. Del susto la carta fue a parar al suelo atrayendo la mirada de Ron.

-¿Y esa carta en forma de corazón?

-¡Oh, recuerdo de cuando era pequeña, ya sabes, tonterías del colegio…-dicho esto la cogió apresuradamente y la guardó dentro de la túnica-¿bajamos a desayunar?-dijo para cambiar de conversación.

-¿De cuando eras pequeña con Malfoy?

-Ron, no seas estúpido. Malfoy no se había fijado nunca en mí cuando era pequeña.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, en otras circunstancias había seguido interrogando, pero como ahora las cosas le iban sobre ruedas no quiso empeorarlas y bajó a desayunar con ella.

En el desayuno Hermione se percató de que Malfoy no hacía más que observarla. Pensó en que tal vez el corazón fuese de él.

Durante todo el día Hermione siguió intentado averiguar de quien era el corazón, por el tipo de letra… Porque ella pensaba que vaya una coincidencia, justo depués de hacerse novia de Ron alguien le mandaba un corazón de amor.

Dudó unos instantes en preguntar a Ron, pero se dio cuenta de que no sería buena idea y decidió decirselo a Harry.

Por la tarde Hermione cogió a Harry a solas, que ya era un récord porque casi siempre estaba con Ron y le enseñó la carta:

-¿Quién crees que puede ser?-preguntó Hermione

-No lo se pero… ¿lo sabe Ron?

-No, no he podido enseñarselo…-

Ron llevaba un rato buscándolos y al verlos hablar en voz tan baja decidió quedarse detrás de un árbol y observarlos.

Estuvo debatiendo con el mismo sobre si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo.

-Me alegro de que Ron no me haga preguntas sobre el corazón, sería una situación no muy agradable.

-Algún día tendría que cambiar, de todas formas, puede que sea Crabbe-dijo Harry con ironía.

-Entonces no se lo digo a Ron no quiero verlo envuelto en una pelea con él.-los dos se rieron.

No oyó nada pero al verlos reir pensó que estaba haciendo bien en observarlos porque los había pillado. Ron pensaba que Harry era el del corazón, porque sino ¿Por qué iban a estar los dos hablando y riendo con el corazón en la mano y no le habían dicho nada él?

Una cosa tenía clara: Harry era su amigo pero no le iba a permitir que le quitara a Hermione.

Ron no volvió a hablar con ellos en toda la tarde, intentó evitarlos poniendo excusas y se fue pronto a la cama tenía que pensar en como le diría a Harry lo mal que le había sentado que le engañase de tal manera.

Mientras Harry y Hermione estaban en la sala común se acercó Cho Chang provocando que Harry se pusiera muy nervioso.

-Bueno Harry, yo me voy a la cama-le dijo Hermione para dejarlo solo con Cho.

-Hola Harry-le dijo ella- Solo quería decirte que…-

Parecía que Cho no se atrevía muy bien a decirlo y ya era la hora tope para que todos se fueran a acostar.

-Te acompaño a tu habitación y te lo digo ¿vale?-le dijo Cho.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Ron oyó que Harry llegaba a la habitación y le pareció que Harry hablaba con una voz femenina pero no supo distinguir con quien. Entonces entró Harry a la habitación quien le susurró a Ron:

-¿Estas despierto?

-Sí, desde que has hablado-dijo Ron en un gruñido.

-Creo que por fin la vida amorosa me sonríe-dijo Harry emocionado.

-No lo dudo-dijo Ron pensando en el morro que tenia su amigo.

Harry pensó que tendría sueño y lo dejó tranquilo. Ron se quedo un rato pensando. Algunas veces pensaba que no tenía sentido que Harry le engañase, pero luego pensaba que Harry podía ser perfectamente capaz.

Al dia siguiente Harry tenía otra vez entrenamiento de quidditch.La profesora McGonagall estaba ejerciendo de organizadora hasta que encontransen un capitán y estaba obsesionado con que tenían que entrenar mucho para poder volver a ganar.

Ron se encontró con Hermione y Ron le dijo:

-Pasas mucho tiempo con Harry… ¿no?

Hermione extrañada dijo:

-Claro, como tú no apareciste en ningún mometo ayer por la tarde.

-Tampoco te molestaría mucho-dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione lo miró extrañada y casi le gritó:

-¿Qué?-

Ron la miró y abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, fue a decir otra palabra pero tampoco la pudo decir.

-¿Me quieres decir que está pasando aquí?-le dijo Hermione.

-Eso mismo querría saber yo-dijo Ron.

Hermione empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Vamos a la enfermería-dijo-Es evidente que no te encuentras bien.-

-No digas tonterías-dijo Ron poniéndose bien el cuello de la túnica aunque lo que en reliadad había hecho era arrugarlo.- ¿Te sientes orgullosa de Harry?

-Claro que sí.-dijo Hermione olvidando las ganas que tenía de decirle a Ron que hablase claro ya de una vez.

-¿Crees que es guapo?-le preugntó Ron sin reparo.

-No es nada feo-dijo ella ya un poco harta.

-Lo sabía-dijo Ron que enfurecido fue hacia Harry y le gritó:

-¡Eh tú!-

Harry que estaba esperando que le diesen la señal sus compañeros de equipo para que le tocase a él se giro al oir a Ron, recibiendo el puñetazo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-dijo Harry cuando pudo hablar.

Todos los del equipo de griffindor se habían quedado sin entender mucho la cosa.

-Yo no, tú te has vuelto loco ¿cómo te atreves a quitarle la novia a tu mejor amigo?

-¿Qué haces Ron?-dijo Hermione con cara de no saber que estaba diciendo- Ayer Harry y yo estuvimos hablando del admirador secreto que para tu información no es él si es que estás hablando de eso.

-Lo reconoces…-pero Ron se dio cuenta de que Hermione acababa de decir lo que él quería saber.

Ron se quedó perplejo.

-Ups, perdón-dejó escapar Ron- Harry a veces me dejo llevar por mis impulsos.-explicó-¿Pero entonces porque me dijiste anoche eso?

-¡Ron, yo te hablaba de Cho!-dijo Harry que no se creía lo que estaba pasando.

Ron se dio un tortazo en la cabeza.

Hermione no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Bueno Harry lo siento y felicidades, aunque ya no se muy bien si tenía que hacer eso.-dijo Ron un poco confundido.

-No es nada-dijo Harry aún un poco asombrado.

Hermione obligó a Ron a que se fuera con ella.

Harry se quedó allí plantado tocándose la cara que se le habái puesto colorada.

Entonces llego Malfoy:

-¿Qué? Potter, ¿Hasta un Weasley es capaz de pegarte?

Harry harto ya de Malfoy le gritó:

-¡¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te pegara un Potter!-

Y en ese momento le pegó un puñetazo.

Malfoy fue a devoversela y Harry a esquivarla, aunque justo en ese momento vio a Cho hablando con Cedric y no le dio tiempo a apartarse del todo provocando que Malfoy le alcanzara.

Harry cayó al suelo y Cho corrió hacia el:

-Harry, ¿estás bien?

Harry no contestó. No le apetecía nada hablar con Cho.

-¡Dime algo Harry!-le pedía la chica.

A Harry lo del golpe se le estaba olvidando y le contestó lo que de verdad tenía ganas de decirle:

-¿Y lo que estuvimos hablando anoche que dijiste que estarías siempre conmigo? ¿Qué quieres que piense si te veo hablando con él?-

-Harry lo que te dije anoche lo mantengo pero como amiga.

-¡Eso no es lo que me dijiste anoche!-Harry se había levantado y estaba muy enfadado.

Malfoy al ver que Harry estaba saliendo mal parado que era lo que él quería se fue un poco más lejos.

-No has esperado ni tan siquiera 24 horas-le dijo Harry a Cho y totalmente asombrado le dijo: ¡Pero como eres!

Harry pensó que estaba harto de que Cho siempre lo fuera engañando y decidió olvidarla así que se fue a los vestuarios con los demás dejando a Cho totalmente plantada y sola.

Cho se fue llorando sin volver a hablar con Cedric.

En los vestuarios George le dijo a Harry:

-Vaya, pensaba que mi hermano no era capaz de pegar a alguien.

-Bueno, le reconocería el mérito si no fuese porque me ha pegado a mí-dijo Harry.

George se rió:

-Me acuerdo de una silla que tenía Ron cuando tenía tres años, él estaba encantado con ella y yo se la pinté de rosa porque sabía que odiaba ese color. Se cabreó tanto que pretendió dar una patadita al aire y le dio a su silla que saltó por los aires de lo poco que pesaba y ya no la volvimos a encontrar.

-Eh…disculpa George-intentó decir Harry suavemente-¿A qué viene eso?-

-Quería demostrarte que tanto a su hermano, como a él se les va la olla fácilmente-dijo Kathy.

Harry se rió y salió de los vestuarios.

Malfoy se había quedado solo en el terreno de quidditch y le parecio escuchar las voces de dos hombres, se acercó un poco al bosque prohíbido pues de ahí provenían las voces. Y se quedo escuchando la conversación:

…-¿Qué plan tienes preparado Peter?

-Solo se que si cogemos a alguien que llame la atención de ese harry Potter, el vendría hasta nosotros para salvarle y ¿porque no secuestrar a esa tal Hermione Granger? Además tengo entendido que es el cerebro de todos los planes que maquinan entre los tres, si nos la cargamos nos evitariamos problemas.

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo?-

-Tengo un plan, para esta noche-…

Malfoy apreto con fuerza las manos y espero a que se fuesen no podia dejar que le hiciesen eso a Hermione pero como decirselo manteniendo su reputacion de enemigo.

Entro al comedor alli vio a Hermione que como siempre para desgracia suya se pasaba el tiempo riendose con Ron.Asi que decidio ir a por todas se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que te acompañe hasta ella.-

Hermione se quedó muy seria sin saber que decir.

Ron reaccionó más rápido que ella y se levantó y dijo:

-Voy con vosotros-ya que le parecia muy raro que Draco fuera tan amable.

-No te preocupes Ron no hace falta- dijo Hermione cuando reaccionó, y salio detrás de Malfoy.

Malfoy se paro la miro y penso que era necesario decirselo:

-Hermione…-

-Malfoy, ¿no ibamos a ver a McGonagall?-le dijo ella al ver que él no seguía andando.

-Antes…te tengo que decir…

-¿Qué Malfoy?-dijo ella.

-Pues que…

Pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Mira por ahí viene Harry-

No era precisamente lo que Malfoy quería, que Harry lo oyese protegiendo a Hermione así que se fue corriendo culpandose por ser tan covarde.

-¡Malfoy!-dijo ella

Pero él no se giró.

-¿Que le pasa a este chico?-dijo Hermione

-No lo se, y Ron que ¿se ha tranquilizado ya?

-Sí, se siente muy arrepentido ya sabes como es él primero la suelta y luego se arrepiente.

Y Harry y Hermione se fueron con Ron a hacer los deberes olvidándose de Malfoy.

-Perdona Harry-dijo Ron al ver la ligera mejilla hinchada que tenía Harry.

-De acuerdo ¿Pero como pudiste pensar eso de mí?

-Bueno… yo… tiene una explicación-dijo Ron.

-¿Te importaría decírnosla?-le dijo Hermione.

-No me importa, la explicación es…- Ron no sabía que decir- ¡Sí que me importa decíroslo!

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer:

-gracia: nos alegramos de que te guste, esperamos que leas el siguiente capítulo y que te guste por lo menos como estos! Sobre lo Ron y Hermione…, siempre está la posibilidad de que Ron se vaya contigo, no pierdas la esperanza:p

-Elizabeth Mary Evans: muchas gracias por tu review! Esperamos que te haya gustado este capítulo!

-Irene Lupin! Cada vez queda menos para que llegue la nueva chica! Gracias por tu review!

-Hibari-Chaan-Sentimos haber tardado más de lo que te dijimos en leerlo, pero es que nos cuesta coincidir a las dos juntas! Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por leernos tb xD

-natty: gracias por tu review! Esperamos que te guste el próximo capítulo.


	5. En busca de Hermione

_Wenas!Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo esperamos que os guste. _

5-EN BUSCA DE HERMIONE

Ya era de noche cuando decidieron jugar una partida al ajedrez mágico Harry y Hermione ya que Ron se encontraba durmiendo con la boca abierta. Hermione con mucho cuidado dijo:

-Ron, ¿puedo ir a coger tu tablero de ajedrez?

-Tan pronto no mami-dijo Ron acurrucándose en el brazo de Hermione.

-Tómalo como un sí.-dijo Harry

Hermione subió las escaleras llegó hasta la señora gorda y dijo la contraseña, siguió avanzando asombrada de que hubiese tal silencio y entonces noto que alguien la cogió, le tapó la boca y la levantaba del suelo, le pusieron un pañuelo adormecedor pero antes de desmayarse por completo pudo ver que uno de los hombres que iban con el que la había cogido era colagusano.

Mientras, Harry empezaba a preocuparse y subió a ver donde estaba Hermione, buscó y buscó por todas partes pero no la encontró, preguntó en la habitación de las chicas pero nadie la había visto, bajo corriendo las escaleras y llegó hasta Ron:

-Ron despierta no encuentro a Hermione por ninguna parte desde que se fue a buscar tu tablero de ajedrez, ¿dónde crees que puede estar?-

-¿Cómo? ¿Que has perdido a Hermione?

-Oye que yo no tengo que vigilar a Hermione como si fuera un bebe, ya es bastante mayorcita, pero esto me parece muy sospechoso.

-A lo mejor se ha ido por ahí con su admirador secreto.-dijo Ron con cara de susto.-

-Sí puede ser que solo esté hablando con alguien-dijo Harry

-¿Cómo que sí, crees que ella…

-Un momento solo he dicho que puede que esté hablando con alguien, pero no he dicho con quien, anda vamos a acostarnos y mañana hablaremos con ella.

Al día siguiente:

-Harry, esta mañana tampoco la ha visto nadie, estoy empezando a pensar que esto es cosa de Malfoy, ayer le dijo que le esperaba la profesora McGonagall y no era cierto ¿crees que le ha podido hacer algo malo?-

-Espero que no.-dijo Harry levantándose de la cama. Como no tenían nada claro tuvieron que ir a las clases y al final de transformaciones la profesora McGonagall les llamó a Ron y a Harry:

-¿Porque no ha aparecido hoy la señorita Granger por aquí?-les preguntó

-Lo cierto es que ayer se fue a buscar una cosa y desde entonces no ha vuelto-dijo Ron temiendo que no fuese lo correcto decírselo a la profesora.-

-¿Es eso cierto, ¿habéis avisado a alguien? Llamaré al profesor Dumbledore de inmediato.-les dijo la profesora alarmada.

-Profesora puede que hacer eso sea lo correcto, pero…-intervino Harry.

-Señor Potter, señor Weasley, puede que se trate de algo serio, la señorita Granger no falta a clase normalmente, debemos hacer algo-y diciendo esto se fue apresuradamente hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

-¡Harry! Si la profesora se preocupa tanto es porque sabe que algo está ocurriendo.

-Eso me temo, ¡vamos Ron!

-¿A dónde?

-A seguir buscando por nuestra cuenta.

Malfoy que había escuchado todo lo que Harry y Ron hablaban, pensó: "De modo que ya han raptado a Hermione, soy un estúpido por no habérselo dicho. ¿Dónde la puedo encontrar ahora?"-

Mientras, Hermione empezaba a despertarse, abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación muy oscura. Recordó que había visto que uno de los secuestradores era Colagusano, ¿pero para que la quería a ella? Oyó pasos y voces, una voz agresiva que le sonaba a algo que la atemorizaba sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz, era la de lord Voldemort. El corazón empezó a latirle deprisa intento levantarse pero estaba atada, entonces lo vio, acaba de entrar a la sala Voldemort quien se dirigió hacia ella con esa voz mecanizada y penetrante:

-Veo que tu eres una amiguita de mi querido Harry, supongo que sabes que él y yo tenemos mucho en común, que llevamos años encontrandonos y él, bueno, lo ha intentado, pero nunca será como yo.Por este mismo motivo, partiré hoy mismo hacia mi deber sin esperar a ese mocoso con quien no vale la pena ni pelear.

-Usted se equivoca-gritó Hermione enérgicamente.-puede que ahora esté en un momento de gloria, pero dese cuenta que no es del todo real, cada vez usted es más feo, menos poderoso y más el tiempo sus continuas transformaciones en un intento de sobrevivir serán las que le dejen sin vida y vaya al lugar donde tenía que haver estado hace mucho tiempo-terminó su discurso Hermione.

-¿Como sabe ella todo eso?-bramó Voldemort

-Leo mucho-contesto Hermione con ironía.

-Puede que ahora te sientas muy valiente pero pronto te darás cuenta de que te quedan realmente unas horas, en cuento yo me vaya matala colagusano-y dicho esto Voldemort se apartó un poco, quedándose colagusano, vigilando a Hermione.

Hermione que viendo su futuro ya le daba igual, le gritó:

-¿Y por qué no me mata ahora?

Voldemort se giró lentamente y se acercó a ella.

-Porque quiero que tú misma vayas contando las horas, para que sufras más-lo dijo muy alto y claro y se marchó.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no habéis cogido directamente a Harry?

-Porque tú eres la que maquina todos sus planes, era la típica niña que todo lo controla.

-Te equivocas-dijo ella mirándolo sin pestañear.-Harry no hubiera hecho nada sin su propia valentía.

"Y sin Ron"murmuró por lo bajo.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a Harry y Ron:

-Potter, Weasley, el profesor Dumbledore ya ha pusto un servicio en busca de Granger-dijo Minerva.

-Gracias-dijeron los dos

Pero sabían que eso no sería suficiente por lo que fueron al despacho de dumbledore:

-Profesor, muchas gracias por poner a esos buscadores y todo ese rollo, pero necesitamos algo más eficaz-dijo Ron.

-Alguien que de verdad tiene interés en encontrarla.-terminó Harry.

-Y estáis pensando en ser vosotros los salvadores-concluyo Dumbledore

-Exacto-dijo Harry

-Pues me parece muy bien –dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Harry y ron se miraron.

-Bueno, pues supongo que usted tendra alguna técnica para encontrarla-dijo Harry.

-Me temo que yo no, pero tu si que has poseído una, o uno, y te doy un consejo, si piensas mucho en eso puede que lo recuperes.-dijo Dumbledore guiñándole el ojo a Harry.

Salieron los dos muy extrañados de que el director no tuviese ningún problema en dejar a dos chicos de quince años que buscaran por todo el castillo a una amiga.

-¿De que hablaba?-preguntó Ron con cara de no entender nada.

-Creo que del mapa del merodeador-dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que caminaba rápidamente.

-Tienes razón eso nos ayudará a encontrar a Hermione rápidamente, siempre que esté en Hogwarts, claro.-dijo Ron que tenía un poco de esperanza.

-Pero hay algo que me preocupa ¿porque Dumbledore está tan tranquilo?-dijo Harry.

-Ni idea-admitió Ron.

-Bien, aquí mismo-dijo Harry cuando vió que nadie más había por la zona-aquí me concentraré en el mapa y ya veremos…

Al cabo de diez minutos y de no tener ningún resultado Ron le dijo a Harry:

-Oye Harry ¿y si piensas justo en el lugar donde lo vistes por última vez?

-Te refieres a las escaleras, si creo que puede ser. Al llegar a las escaleras vieron a Malfoy que corría desesperadamente y que no les dirigió ni la mirada.

-¿Dónde crees que va?-preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé.

En ese momento el mapa del merodeador apareció en las manos de Harry.

-¡Mira Ron! Aquí está Hermione-dijo señalando una mota de tinta con un letrero que ponía "Hermione", pero… ¿Dónde se encuentra esta torre?

-La conozco- dijo Ron- Fred y Geroge tenían mucho interés en ella hace unos años. Me dijeron que estaba cerca de las cocinas, la entrada a las escaleras que llevan a ella.

-Pero Hermione tiene compañía-dijo Harry- está con Colagusano y…Voldemort.-

-¿Voldemort!-preguntó Ron alarmado.

-Bueno Voldemort…-Harry volvió a mirar el mapa-Voldemort no está exactamente ahí se está yendo de los terrenos de Hogwarsts, ¡vamos Ron no hay tiempo que perder!-

Los dos salieron corriendo.

La tarde se acercaba y Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa, cada vez que colagusano se despistaba intentaba escapar pero no podía desatar las cuerdas.

-Tienes una hora de vida-dijo Peter fulminándola con la mirada

-Eres muy amable en avisarme-dijo Hermione que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Entonces Hermione vio algo en el brazo de colagusano, levantó la cabeza para verlo exactamente y pudo comprobar que era una marca tenebrosa, pero una marca tenebrosa más viva que nunca, de un color rojo intenso, algo que le llevaba a pensar el que Voldemort estuviese alcanzando su poder.

Ron y Harry ya subían escaleras arriba pero eran muchas, demasiadas para tratarse de una situación así.Además les había costado bastante encontrarlas porque Fred y George no le habían dicho exactamente toda la verdad a Ron.

-Harry, creo que me tiene que importar mucho Hermione-decía Ron jadeando-Porque creo que si no, yo no subiría tantas escaleras en mi vida tan rápido.-

Harry no podía hablar miraba el mapa a cada momento por si se llevaban a Hermione a otra parte y por todos lados intentaba ver el final de las escaleras pero no llegaban.

-Harry, necesito descansar un momento-le dijo Ron.

El tiempo pasaba rápido hasta que llego la se levantó y cogió su varita y pronunció:

-¡¡¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Hermione se encogió y cerró los ojos, pero al ver que nada le pasaba los volvió a abrir y lo que pudo ver fue a colagusano que salía disparado por los aires,entonces miró hacia otro lado ¡Era Malfoy!

Draco la miraba y ella lo miraba a él sin comprender nada, había averiguado que Malfoy la quería pero no sabía que fuera capaz de…un ruido seco, era colagusano que chocaba contra una pared.El suelo y el techo empezaron a moverse y los cables que sujetaban la vieja y enorme lámpara que colgaba del techo a la altura de Hermione se iban quebrando, pero Hermione estaba atada.Malfoy gritó un conjuro contra colagusano, y aunque a este no lo alcanzó, si que consiguió que se fuera huyendo.

La lámpara estaba a punto de caer por lo que Malfoy tuvo que avalanzarse sobre Hermione para poder quitarle las cuerdas.

-Ya está, vamos Hermione-dijo Malfoy

Ella obedeció pero empezaban a caerse piedras y no sabían donde esconderse. Malfoy la llevó contra la pared y se puso él delante protegiéndola un poco del peligro.Hermione vio su varita en el suelo y como pudo la cogió y dijo:

-¡Inmovilus!

Las piedras dejaron de caerse y todo se quedó en silencio.

Hermione tosió al mismo tiempo que miraba a Malfoy que estaba cansado.

-¿Estás bien?-murmuró la chica.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza.

-Malfoy , gracias pensaba que tu…

-¿Qué yo qué?-dijo él.

-Bueno, que nunca imaginé que querrías salvarme-dijo ella.

-¿No lo imaginabas?-dijo él mirándola fijamente.

-Nunca me has dicho nada agradable-le dijo ella.

-Ahora lo entiendo-dijo Malfoy.

Hermione cada vez más confundida y buscando una explicación de todo le dijo bruscamente:

-¿Qué entiendes qué?

-Que tú nunca has sabido que el que te mandó el corazón, fui yo.-

Hermione sabía que Malfoy la quería pero no hubiese imaginado que era él el que le había enviado el corazón.

-Lo siento, no imaginé que…-intentó disculparse ella.

Malfoy parecía que estaba enfadado consigo mismo:

-Es normal, vamos a avisar a Dumbledore de que el vasallo de Voldemort ha regresado-dijo el cortando la conversación bruscamente.

-Bien-y dicho esto Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_Ya estamos otra vez aquí, en el próximo capítulo sabremos que pasa con Hermione y con Malfoy. _

_IreneLupin: Gracias por leer nuestra historia esperamos que nos sigas leyendo y que te guste._

_Lucymary: muchas gracias por tu review! Ya queda muy poco para que llegue la nueva chica, ya verás, te vas a sorprender :p_

_angelica malrry: gracias por decir que escribimos muy bonito y esperamos que sigas hasta que llegue la nueva chica como mínimo. _

_-Hibari-Chaan-: tu historia también es muy buena y gracias por leernos a nosotras._

_Elizabeth Mary Evans: Si verdad? Lo bueno se hace esperar. Gracias por tu review y esperamos que te guste como sigue._

_gracia romero rodrigo: este capítulo es más interesante esperamos que te guste la continuación de la historia. Gracias por tu review._


	6. El choque de la realidad

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya estamos aquí de nuevo. Esta vez subimos tres capítulos a la vez para compensar por haber tardado tanto. Esperamos que os guste y algo muy importante, en estos ya aparece la nueva chica, la chica que perturbará a Harry! Bueno, esperamos que os guste y nos vemos al final del capítulo!_

6-EL CHOQUE DE LA REALIDAD

Mientras tanto Harry y Ron llegaban hasta donde estaba Hermione, aunque eso sí con un pequeño retraso por culpa de un flato que Ron había tenido a última hora.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta que aparentemente estaba cerrada.

-Déjame a mí-dijo Ron en un tono de superhéroe.

-Como quieras, pero deberíamos comprobar si de verdad está cerra…

Ya era tarde, Ron levantó la pierna y se dispuso a darle una patada estilo, película de Indiana Jones pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta, provocando que Ron cayera a los pies de Hermione que era quien había abierto la puerta.

A Harry estuvo a punto de darle la risa pero se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba allí.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Donde está colagusano?-dijo Harry.

-Estoy bien y colagusano…-dijo Hermione

Ron se levantó como un rayo, le dijo a Hermione que se hiciera para atrás que iba a hacer algo y entró en la sala.

-¿Quién ha sido el que…? ¿Malfoy? ¿Tú has secuestrado a Hermione? Pagarás por esto- y dicho esto saco la varita y gritó:-¡¡¡IMPERIO!

-¡Noooooo!-Hermione se puso delante de Malfoy y gritó al mismo tiempo que movía su varita: --INMOVILUS-provocando que la varita de Ron se quedara paralizada.

Ron se quedo perplejo al igual que Harry que no se lo esperaba tampoco.

-Ron, tienes que saber la verdad, Draco no me ha secuestrado, él solo…

-¿Ahora lo llamas por su nombre?-dijo Ron furioso.

-Ron, tranquilízate ¡Has estado a punto de hacer una maldición prohibida!-y Hermione escuchó sus palabras y añadió:- A punto no, la has hecho pero yo te lo he impedido-

-¡Pero es que él te ha secuestrado!

-¡No Ron!-Hermione vio como Harry se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba-No te das cuenta de que en el mapa del merodeador aparecían Voldemort y Colagusano.

-¿Pues entonces donde están?-preguntó Ron.

Hermione lo explicó:

-Voldemort recupera sus fuerzas y piensa que ya ni Harry es capaz de frenarlo, por lo que se ha ido a hacer….-Hermione se quedó pensando-De eso no me he enterado-dijo al fin.

-Te enteras de lo que pasa ¿eh? -dijo Harry irónicamente.

-Es que no lo ha dicho-se excusó Hermione- Bueno sigo, y a Colagusano lo asustó Malfoy y se fue.

Al decir lo último ni Harry ni Ron lo creían.

-Lo último habría que cuestionarlo-dijo Harry.

Malfoy miró a Harry y los dos sostuvieron sus miradas.

-Bueno lo importante es que Hermione está bien, sobre lo de Voldemort ya hablaremos con Dumbledore.-dijo Ron.

Hermione suspiró aliviada al ver que Ron pensaba de otra manera pero no sabía que hacer con Malfoy.

Ron intento excusarse torpemente:

-Hermione siento… no haberte podido salvar pero es que Harry…bueno yo tuve un problemilla, sin importancia, simplemente… me bebí dos litros de agua antes de empezar la carrera en tu búsqueda.

Hermione le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Esperarme un momento- dijo Hermione y corrió hasta alcanzar a Malfoy que se iba.

-¡Malfoy!

Draco se giró:

-Gracias.

A Hermione le pareció ver que Malfoy sonreía un poco.

-Siento que ellos no te crean, y lo que pusiste en el corazón… lo que pusiste… en fin, gracias.-dijo Hermione.

-Eres la novia de Ron ¿verdad?-

-Sí, bueno…-

-Suerte-le dijo él y se fue.

Hermione volvió la mirada hacia Ron.

-Sí, bueno…-dijo Ron repitiendo las palabras de Hermione con cierto desprecio.

-¿Qué querías que le dijese?

Ron la miraba incrédulo.

-¡Mira Hermione, creo que todo lo de Malfoy es mentira! Él no te quiere sois de bandos diferentes.-intentó decir con suavidad.

-¿Insinúas que sales conmigo porque somos del mismo bando?

-Claro que no-dijo él muy serio.

-Vale perdona.

Los tres se fueron a hablar con Dumbledore. Allí también estaba Malfoy.

Dumbledore estaba pensativo.

-De modo que Voldemort trama algo, no es nada nuevo ya estaba investigando en ello.-dijo Dumbledore con toda naturalidad.

Los cuatro se quedaron a cuadros.

-Pero todavía no os puedo decir nada, ahora por favor olvidaros de eso, que os prometo que seréis los primeros en saberlo.

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación. Malfoy se fue para un lado y ellos tres para otro, aunque Hermione miró como se iba un rato. Se sentía culpable de haberlo puesto en peligro y que nadie reconociese su trabajo.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?-le preguntó Harry.

-Nada-dijo ella mirando para el suelo.

Se sentaron en la sala común de Griffindor. Allí todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado.

Hermione aún temblaba un poco y Ron vio que aún parecía asustada.

-Hermione ¿Quieres tranquilizarte por favor?-le dijo Ron.

-¿Te crees que puedo? En un momento he visto a Voldemort, una lámpara casi me cae encima y después hemos tenido que esquivar un montón de piedras.

-Ya Hermione, pero piensa que podría haber sido peor.-le dijo Harry.

Hermione aprovechó la ocasión:

-Exacto, podría haber sido peor si Malfoy no hubiese aparecido.-

Harry parecía que empezaba a creerla, pero de ninguna manera Ron pensaba que Malfoy la hubiese salvado.

_Holaaaaaaaa! Acto seguido el siguiente capi! Seguid leyendo, please y mandad reviews!_


	7. D & D

_Aquí el siguiente capítulo, os dejamos con él directamente! Las contestaciones están al final del 8!_

7-D & D

A la mañana siguiente Cho se acercó hasta Harry. Harry al principio intentó esquivarla pero no tuvo escapatoria.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-le preguntó a Harry.

Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos de atrás del pantalón y aceptó.

-Harry, siento haber seguido con Cedric, en realidad te quiero a ti y me gustaría que…

Harry intentó no mirarla a la cara, porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría decirle que no. Tomó aire y le dijo:

-Eso me hubiese gustado que me lo hubieses dicho hace tiempo, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado me he dado cuenta de que si de verdad no tienes las cosas claras no merece la pena estar contigo.

Cho estaba punto de llorar y Harry no podía verla así. Le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo que lo sentía, pero se fue para no verla más así.

Cho se fue afligida y triste. Y Harry caminaba en discusión con el mismo sobre si había hecho lo correcto.

Hermione y Ron habían observado a Harry todo el rato y cuando él llegó hasta ellos, lo miraron fijamente.

-¡No digáis nada!-dijo él.

Ron y Hermione miraron para otro lado.

En clase de transformaciones llamaron a Hermione para que acompañase a una alumna nueva que acaba de llegar debido a que su antiguo colegio había estallado en ruinas por culpa de un terremoto y a partir de ahora tres alumnos nuevos estarían en Hogwarts en el quinto curso. Otros de los del colegio en ruinas irían a otros…

Hermione accedió encantada y fue a encontrarse con la chica. La chica se llamaba Daiara, era rubia, más o menos de la misma altura que Hermione:

-Hola, me llamo Hermione. Me han dicho que eres nueva y que te enseñe esto. ¿Te apetece?-le soltó Hermione de carrerilla.

-Vale, yo soy Daiara-le dijo la chica.

-Te darás cuenta de que aunque esto es muy grande, es fácil de memorizar-le dijo Hermione.

Y juntas se fueron por todo Hogwarts.

Mientras tanto Ron descubrió un papel en sucio donde se dibujaba el boceto de un corazón y comprendió que era el mismo del de la carta de admirador secreto que le enviaron a Hermione. Siguió mirando y comprobó que al lado estaba la mochila de Malfoy y seguramente se habría resbalado de ahí, claro Draco era su admirador. Estaba furioso por que por culpa de esa carta el le había pegado un puñetazo a Harry y pensó que Malfoy ya les había fastidiado bastante. Además seguía estando seguro de que Malfoy tenía algo que ver con el secuestro de Hermione. Se dirigió hacia el campo de quidditch donde encontró a Harry y Draco hablando.

"¿Pero de que va este tío me quiere quitar la novia y mi mejor amigo en una única semana"?-penso Ron-

-¿Qué? ¿Pasándolo bien?-les dijo Ron a Harry y a Malfoy sarcásticamente-¿Por casualidad tú le escribiste una carta anónima a Hermione, Draco?

-Sí-dijo Malfoy sin ningún reparo y mirando desafiadoramente a Ron.  
-Y encima lo admite-dijo Ron señalándolo con el dedo.

-No me señales-dijo Draco cortante.

-Solo podemos arreglarlo de una manera –dijo Ron sin creerse exactamente lo que el mismo estaba diciendo-haciendo un duelo de magia.

-¿Qué? Ron estás loco, está claro que tú vas a acabar peor que…-dijo Harry.

-Me asombra la confianza que tienes en mí-dijo Ron mirando a Harry.

Ron y Draco se pusieron en posición pero antes de que pudiesen lanzar algún hechizo algo les levantó las varitas de las manos. Todos se giraron hacia atrás y vieron a un chico un poco más alto que ellos con una varita en la mano.

-Hola me llamo David y perdonad que os haya cortado pero tengo una pregunta: ¿Habéis visto a mi hermana? Se llama Daiara y es rubia, creo que una chica la iba a acompañar, ya que es nueva.

Todos se quedaron bastante paralizados pero Seamos le respondió:

-Sí, su novia la esta acompañando-al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Ron.

La verdad es que todos se habían quedado bastante asombrados al ver que ese chico les había podido quitar las varitas de las manos en un solo toque de varita.

-Perdona, ¿A que curso vas?-pregunto Harry seguramente aliviando a los demás que también querrían hacer esa pregunta.

-A quinto-dijo David.

Todos se volvieron a quedar bastante asombrados.

Entonces aparecieron las dos chicas. Hermione se asustó un poco al ver que Malfoy y Ron estaban en posición de ataque. Malfoy no la miraba a ella, hacía tiempo que no se dirigían la palabra.

-Bueno, ésta es Daiara.-dijo Hermione

-Hola-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Y estos son Dean, Seamos, Harry, Malfoy y Ron.-le presentó Hermione a Daiara.

-Hola-dijo la chica.-aunque sin poder evitarlo se quedó mirando a Harry. La chica pensaba si sería el verdadero Harry Potter.

Harry también se quedo mirando a Daiara, pero no porque le pareciera alguien famoso sino porque a primera vista le pareció muy guapa y agradable.

Después de pensárselo mucho Hermione dijo:

-A ese…-y señalaba a David-A ese… Yo no lo conozco.-

-Perdón, me llamo David y soy su hermano.

Draco empezaba a desesperarse.

-¿Os importa? Intentamos hacer un pequeño duelo.-dijo Draco.

-¿Te hace mucho destravío si lo cambiamos de día?-dijo Ron.

-Como quieras-dijo Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Un duelo de qué?-pregunto Hermione.

-Te lo explicaré otro día-dijo Ron.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de odio a Ron, no le gustaba cuando la trataba como una cría.

-¿A qué casa vais?-preguntó Harry para quitar la mala situación entre Ron y Hermione.

-Yo a Griffindor y mi hermano a Slytherin.-dijo Daiara mirando directamente a Harry.

-Sí, bueno ¿nos vamos ya Daiara?-pregunto Hermione.

-Espera Daiara-dijo su hermano- ¿A dónde vas?-

-Hermione me está enseñando el castillo-le dijo.

-¿Y quien me lo enseña a mí?-preguntó David.

Ron se acercó hasta Harry y le dijo al oído:

-Ahí lo tienes, capaz de quitarnos las varitas pero no sabe apañárselas solo-

-Te iras acostumbrando poco a poco-le dijo Malfoy-Mientras tanto yo podría enseñarte algunas cosas…-dijo Draco misteriosamente.

-¿Cómo el por qué de que seas tan feo?-dijo Ron muy bajito.

David se fue con Draco, pero no fueron los únicos, los demás también se fueron.

Por la noche en los dormitorios Ron no hacía más que darle vueltas a algo que el inquietaba:

-Harry, ¿Te estás haciendo amigo de Malfoy?-preguntó Ron.

-No seas tonto, está igual de estúpido que siempre.-dijo Harry tranquilizando a su amigo.-Pero tienes que reconocer que le salvó la vida a Hermione.

Ron no parecía muy dispuesto a eso y le dijo a Harry para cambiar de tema:

-Oye Harry, hay una cosa que me inquieta ¿Crees que Draco se acordará de lo del duelo?-dijo Ron.

Harry no dijo nada pero se estuvo riendo un buen rato, porque ya conocía a Ron, sabía que se comprometía a cosas que luego no sería capaz de hacerlas.

-¿Qué me dices de los nuevos alumnos?-preguntó Ron.

-La chica rubia parecía simpática-dijo Harry.

-¿Pero te diste cuenta de cómo nos quitó las varitas?-dijo Ron sin hacer mucho caso de lo que había dicho Harry.-La lástima es que se haya ido con Malfoy.

-Sí-dijo Harry metiéndose en la cama.

-Empiezo a pensar que en otros colegios tienen más nivel que nosotros.-dijo Ron.

Pareció que Ron reaccionó al escuchar las palabras anteriores de Harry:

-¿Te ha gustado la chica? Creo que podríais hacer buena pareja.

Harry no contestó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Has vuelto a hablar con Cho?

Harry asintió.

-¿Y bien?

-Lo único que hacemos es echarnos las cosas en cara, nada más, sólo discutimos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no hay nada que hacer entre nosotros.

_Bueno, por fin ha aparecido Daiara, esperamos que os haya gustado su aparición y que sigáis mandando reviews. Adeu!_


	8. Hogsmeade

_Aquí está el último capítulo subido de momento, esperamos que os hayan gustado los dos anteriores y que también éste sea de vuestro gusto, adeu. Muchas gracias por leernos._

8- HOGSMEADE

Desde ese día Hermione y Daiara se hicieron grandes amigas. Y Harry y Ron también aceptaron muy bien a la chica. Por lo que iban los cuatro juntos a todos lados: Hermione, Harry, Ron y Daiara.

Les anunciaron que el próximo fin de semana irían a Hosgmeade. Daiara no había ido nunca.

-Te van a encantar las decoraciones antiguas y todo, es precioso-dijo Hermione.

-No le hagas caso, lo mejor es la tienda de chucherías-dijo Ron mirando a Hermione de reojo.

-Cuando entres a las tres escobas y pruebes las cervezas de mantequilla, no querrás irte de allí-terminó Harry.

-¿Desde que año lleváis yendo allí?-pregunto Daiara.

-Ron y yo desde tercero, pero Harry a partir de cuarto porque sus tíos no le firmaron la autorización.-dijo Hermione.

-Sí, es que conocemos hasta un amigo criminal-dijo Ron riéndose.

Como Daiara miraba con cara de susto, Harry le explico todo la historia de Sirius, dejándola más tranquila.

-Entonces, ¿me vais a enseñar la ciudad este sábado?-pregunto Daiara.

-Bueno…, lo cierto es que Ron y yo habíamos pensado ir a una nueva tienda de todo tipo de hechizos que inauguraban esta semana-dijo Hermione.

-No importa-dijo Harry -yo la acompañaré.

-No decías que tú también querías ir…-dijo Ron a Harry poniendo al segundo en un compromiso.

-He cambiado de opinión-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Harry.-te vas a enterar.-le dijo por lo bajini a Ron.

Ron se rió.

Los cuatro entraron al castillo y vieron que dentro había un gran alboroto la gente estaba amontonada en un rincón del gran comedor. Ron, Hermione, Harry y Daiara se acercaron y pudieron comprobar que lo que todo el mundo miraba era una bandera de Slytherin desgarrada y prácticamente estaba rota entera, los cuatro se quedaron asombrados.

-¿Quién ha hecho eso?-preguntó Harry.

-Ese gato de ahí-le contesto Justin.

Todos miraron al gato, era Crockshanks, el gato de Hermione. La chica se puso roja.

-¿De quien es este gato?-pregunto Snape

Muchos señalaron a Hermione, pero Harry, Ron y Daiara se quedaron callados. Daiara conocía muy bien al gato, ya que dormía en la misma habitación que Hermione y el gato siempre ronroneaba por allí.

-¿Es suyo señorita Granger?-pregunto Snape fríamente.

Hermione había agachado la cabeza, nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza.

-Si-dijo muy bajo.

-Acompáñeme por favor-dijo Snape con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hermione levanto la cabeza de golpe, tenía cara de susto, pero lo siguió.

-Weasley, ¿Dónde cree que va?-dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a Ron que corría detrás de ellos.-Váyase de aquí.

Hermione le sonrío forzadamente.

Harry y Daiara alcanzaron a Ron.

-Como la haga llorar se las va a ver conmigo-decía Ron muy enfadado.

-Tranquilízate, en cierto modo ella no ha tenido la culpa.-dijo Harry.

-¿Y crees que eso le importa a Snape?-dijo Ron mostrando su verdadera desconfianza.

Al rato salió Hermione con cara de enfado.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- pregunto Daiara

-Que si tengo adiestrado al gato para destrozar las cosas de mis enemigos-dijo Hermione sin darle importancia.

-¿Solo te ha dicho eso?-pregunto Ron que empezaba a pensar que Snape tampoco era tan malo.

-No, también me ha preguntado que si lo del secuestro era un intento para que Malfoy quedara en ridículo delante de todo el colegio. Como si yo fuera la que planeé mi propio secuestro.

-Perfecto, eso que la gente recuerde el momento en el que defendiste al enemigo.-dijo Ron con cara de cansado.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa.

-Supongo que desde que crockshanks sabe que Voldemort es de Slytherin y que está planeando algo les tiene más manía.

-Por cierto, ¿Dumbledore no sabe más sobre el asunto de Colagusano y todo eso?-pregunto Daiara que a estas altura ya se había involucrado en todas las cosas de los otros.

-No- respondió Harry.

Daiara se sentó a terminar sus deberes de adivinación.

-Harry ¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó mirando uno de los ejercicios-

-¡Ah!-dijo Harry- Es fácil, te pone que intentes ver lo que pasará en tu primera entrevista de trabajo ¿no, pues si no te puedes concentrar haz lo que hacemos Ron y yo. Pon, por, ejemplo que no podrás hacerla porque no te da tiempo a coger el metro que te llevará hasta ella, o que te quedas durmiendo, pero ante todo pon que no te saldrá bien, es lo que a la profesora le gusta.

Daiara se rió pero pensó que era una asignatura muy rara.

Daiara y Hermione se fueron a su habitación.

-¿Quieres ir con Daiara a Hosgmeade eh?-le dijo Ron a Harry.

Harry se sonrojó.

-Ron, no me metas en tus líos. A mí Daiara no me gusta.

-Ya.

-Que le guste a todos los de nuestro curso no significa que también me tiene que gustar a…

-¿A Neville también?

-También, también.

Ron quedó pensativo.

-Tampoco es para tanto.

-¡Menos mal que no!-se le escapó a Harry.

Ron se rió sin poder contenerse.

Al día siguiente:

-Ron, despierta llegaremos tarde a Hosgmeade.-dijo Harry tirándole del brazo a su amigo.

-Eh, ya...ya voy-dijo Ron frotándose los ojos.

Cuando por fin salieron encontraron a las chicas bajando la escalera.

-Vamos-dijo Harry.

-Ir vosotros yo voy ahora, no tardaré-dijo Daiara.

Hermione, Harry y Ron se dirigieron al comedor donde los demás alumnos empezaban a ponerse en fila.

Al rato llego Daiara pálida y temblando:

-Menudo susto me he llevado, me podíais haber avisado que en los aseos había una especie de fantasma con una voz que se te mete en los oídos.

-Myrttle la llorona –dijo Hermione sin darle importancia y riéndose un poco como los demás.

-Fue la que nos ayudo a resolver el enigma de la cámara secreta, más o menos-dijo Harry.

-¿Hay algo mas que he de saber?-pregunto Daiara en un tono cansado.

-Solo algo más-dijo Ron riéndose-está colada por Harry.

Harry le dio un pisotón a Ron.

Daiara se rió y echó a andar con los demás.

Ya en Hosgmeade decidieron separarse:

-Nos vemos a las seis en las tres escobas-les dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione.

Y se fueron cada dos para un lado.

Stariums era la nueva tienda de hechizos en la que se encontraban Ron y Hermione, era grandísima y tenía unas paredes con dibujos muy bonitos. Ron se miraba en un espejo:

-¿Tu me ves guapo?-le preguntó a Hermione

-¿A que viene eso ahora?-dijo Hermione sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Es que como todas le quieren a Harry creo que yo no causo demasiada emoción.-dijo Ron poniéndose recto al mismo tiempo que sacaba pecho.

-¿Quieres gustarle a otra?-y dicho esto Hermione se giró dándole la espalda a Ron.

-No seas tonta Hermione…un momento, estás celosa.

-No estoy celosa-dijo Hermione poniéndose roja.

-Tampoco pasa nada porque lo estés, creo que me hace sentirme importante-dijo Ron con aires de grandeza.

Hermione sonrió y le dijo:

-Anda vamos-

Fueron acercándose a una sala repleta de gente pasando por al lado de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Has visto como te miraba?-pregunto Ron.

Pero Hermione estaba ocupada recogiéndose el pelo en una pinza que le daba un toque juvenil.

-Que calor hace ¿no?-dijo la chica

-Hermione no hace calor, te han entrado sudores al ver a Malfoy y no me lo niegues.-dijo Ron con cara de preocupación.

-Creo que necesitas tomar algo de azúcar, estás un poco alterado-y Hermione lo sacó arrastras de la tienda dirigiéndose a Zoncos.

Harry y Daiara paseaban muy abrigados, había empezado a nevar.

-Que casualidad que tiene que ser hoy cuando llegue el invierno- dijo Harry.

Daiara se limitó a dirigirle una sonrisa. Estaba demasiado ocupada fijándose en todos los detalles.

Harry le enseñó correos, y una de las tiendas que más le gustaba y que era especial y únicamente de escobas.

-¿Te gusta esa?-le preguntó Daiara a Harry.

-Está bien, parece buena ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Yo la tengo-dijo Daiara.

-¿Tienes una escoba?-le preguntó Harry.

-Sí, pero no me la he podido traer porque en el otro colegio no se permitían, y después me vine directa aquí desde allí.

Pasaron por un puesto de pulseras mágicas y Daiara se quedó mirando una en especial. El del puesto decía que le podían grabar lo que quisiera, Harry miró a Daiara que parecía triste al ver esa pulsera y entonces Harry bajó la vista y vio que en la mano de Daiara había una pulsera idéntica a la que la chica estaba mirando sólo que en la de Daiara ya estaba inscrita la palabra: "LOVE"

Harry sintió que le daba una vuelta el estómago y de repente no se encontraba bien, no sabía por qué pero una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza:¿Quién le había regalado esa pulsera?

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Daiara-son las seis meno cinco tenemos que encontrarnos con ron y Hermione en las tres escobas.

-Sí-dijo Harry sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Ya estaban casi en la puerta de las tres escobas, Ron y Hermione venían por el otro lado jugueteando entre ellos, la vedad es que Ron por mucho que ya tuviera 15 años le encantaba jugar a pillar más que a un niño.

-Hola-se saludaron todos. Y dicho esto entraron a las tres escobas.

-Ya voy yo a por las bebidas- dijo Ron sin apenas mirar a Hermione. Pero Hermione sabía que a Ron le gustaba pedir para poder hablar con la señora Rosmerta que aparte de simpática era muy guapa, por lo que Hermione apresuradamente le dijo:

-Te acompaño-y los dos se fueron a pedirlas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Daiara a Harry.

-Muy bien-dijo Harry intentando disimular

Ron y Hermione volvieron con las bebidas. Daiara estuvo comentando lo bien que lo habían pasado y al rato regresaron al castillo.

Se fueron todos a la cama sobre las diez porque estaban cansados.

Pero Harry paro a Hermione en medio del pasillo:

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-preguntó

-Claro-dijo Hermione intentando recuperarse del susto que le había dado.

-Bueno…tú sabes sí… ¿Daiara tiene novio?-pregunto Harry con rodeos

-No me ha dicho nada-y entonces cambió la expresión de su cara a una en un tono de pilla -¿quieres pedirle que lo sea…?

Pero Harry la corto:

-No,-y Harry le explico todo lo de la pulsera.

-No sé nada-dijo Hermione con tristeza

Y cada uno se fue para un lado. Pero eso le hizo pensar a Hermione, sabía que había visto a Daiara antes pero… ya sabía donde. Fue a su baúl y rebuscó hasta el fondo, aún tenía guardado ese recorte: la foto de Krum y la supuesta novia. La supuesta novia era Daiara. Hermione ni siquiera sabía porque guardaba aún ese papel el caso es que…Daiara era la culpa de que ella y Krum ya no intercambiasen cartas. ¿Aún sería novia de Krum?

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hemos vuelto xD ¿Qué os han parecido? Dejad revews y nos lo contáis, vale? Muchísimas gracias a todos los que mandasteis reviews para el capítulo 5 y esperamos que os siga gustando! Muchísimas thank you a: Angelica Malrry y a Isabel Padfoot. Os esperamos para los siguientes! Adiós_


End file.
